


Twice

by Asagumori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagumori/pseuds/Asagumori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami loves Aomine... and helps him to get the girl he likes. 10 years later, he does the same mistake again. ( very short summary :D) (Aokaga)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> That´s the first time I write something like this and english is not my first language (-> many grammar mistakes and I have no beta-Reader=D!!)
> 
> Soo I hope you like it!:)

* * *

 

Thunderstorms are awesome. When the voltage between the particles becomes too large and it flashes... that´s always so fascinating. If it´s raining at the same time, then it´s perfect. I don't know why people can be afraid of it. In Japan there are cica 30-40 thunderstorms per year, these are only 2-3 thunderstorms per months. The probability of being struck by lightning is just 1 to 3,000. Yet less likely is to be hit by lightning twice. Some even say the lightning never strikes twice. Mostly you want to say that lightning never strikes the same person several times. That's not true, that can tell the poor guy from the USA who was struck by lightning seven times but fortunately has always survived. However, he later shot himself ... maybe from lovesickness.                                                                  

"To be hit twice by lightning" can also be a metaphor for " to be in the same situation twice". And that's often not the case, right? For me, unfortunately it was ... I was in this awkward situation twice and then I was twice as stupid and have helped with a heavy heart. Sometimes I curse my goodness and the need to help everyone . But somehow I don´t manage to be an heartless asshole even though it would have saved me many grievous nights. In the end I'm to blame. Anyway, I've made the same mistake twice in the same situation while I made the biggest mistake twice inside of me. But ... can I really say it like this when my biggest mistake only has really well hidden in the back corner of my heart all these years and is never gone ...? Hmm ... in such moments, I wish again to be an unfeeling asshole ... that would be great ...

 

* * *

 

 

" Are you finally going to tell him today, Kagami-kun?"

"Mhhh?..."

Once again it was Wednesday, Kuroko and Kagami sat as usual in Maji burgers. This has developed into a habit, especially now when there was no more basketball training because of the examination time... but to be honest, there is no more an official training for these two because they are at the end of their 3rd year. It seems to them as it was yesterday when they won in their first year along with their great sempai the Winter Cup ... they celebrated for days ... well in the week just after their victory they could barely move (and Riko's food was not necessarily helpful ... quite the opposite ...) but after they celebrated extensively.

The door opens and new customer coming in. Kagami observed the girls as they order their food and he has to smile because of the jacket of one girl...very colorful. It reminds him of few people.

It´s already almost 3 years ago as Kagami came back from America and has met a walking rainbow. How time flies ... Now he sees the boys at least once a month (except Akashi). Kise is literally glued to Kuroko. Now he gets along well with his brother Tatsuya again, that´s why he often meets Murasakibara ,too. They get along really great (what no one would have guessed at their first meeting). He always wants to be the first to try Kagami`s latest cake creations. He even would now call Midorima a friend, even if they often do not talk, they share a certain understanding... or so. He also sees Momoi more often .... sticks Kise left to Kuroko is Momoi mostly on the right side.

"...gami-kun"

And there is also Aomine...

"Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko sighed and jabbed Kagami in the side.

" Ouch Kuroko!!! Why did you do that?!", growled Kagami as he looked at Kuroko -the unreadable shadow- who slurped his milkshake as if he hadn't done anything.

" You seem to be miles away again. It´s very rude not to listen, Kagami-kun."

"Eh? But I paid attention to what you said!"

"Yeah? And why didn´t you answer my question?"

"...Huh....what..."

"I asked you whether you will finally say Aomine-kun that you love him."

"huh...W-WHAT??!!! KUROKO!!! How can you just say ....something like that.... in public?!"

Kagami could feel how the heat rise to his cheeks. Kagami couldn´t even look Kuroko in the eyes. In the reflection of the window he could see his bright red face. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had listened but it didn't look like. _How can he be so straightforward about this?_ Kagami sighed and looked down embarrassed on his burger mountain... _Somehow I've lost my appetite ..._

Kagami glanced at Kuroko but he still looked emotionless. Sometimes he wonders what is going on in Kuroko and he cursed the fact that you can´t hide something from him.He is the only one who (unavoidably) knows it.Actually, he didn't want to tell anyone (which he hasn't done) and he has always thought he could hide his feelings well ... but yes he is in love with Aomine. Looking back, Kagami asks himself why it could come to that. For Kagami, he was an arrogant and rude piece of shit that always thought he was better.

But after his defeat by Seirin he has changed a little and it happened that they played more often one-on-ones. Kagami secretly looked forward to their little match and little by little they did other things together. Sometimes Aomine just came over to Kagami and they played a few games and in the evening Kagami cooked for the two.We understood each other better and without realizing it we became friends. Of course, they still fight most of the time but somehow it belongs to them. Sometime in the second year Kagami was shocked to find out that he felt more for Aomine than just friendship. At first he wouldn't believe it and tried everything to suppress this feeling but in the end he could no longer deny it.Every time he met Aomine were these butterflies in his stomach and when Aomine said Kagamis name, his heart beat faster.

Kagami thought for weeks that he is such an idiot. And his feelings haven`t changed till now...

Kagami looked at Kuroko and sighed. He just sat there with his milkshake in his hand and looked at Kagami with wide eyes. Sometimes he wondered if these eyes could look up to a man's soul ...

" That...that´s not as easy as you think."

_It is hard... very hard._ It's not as if he had never thought to tell him. But he could not bring himself to do it. Really ... can you imagine how a boobs-idiot and gravure idols madman would react to a love confession from a muscular guy(!!!) who is just 2 cm shorter than him??!! No?...him either. That's why he rather leave it be. That's still better than to destroy their friendship...

 

"You just need to tell him, Kagami-kun."

 

"But... I can´t. I'm waiting for the right moment."

Kagami looked out the window and saw in the reflection Kuroko as he sipped his milkshake and his burger mountain which he had long forgotten. Outside, many people pass by.

"Sometimes it is better not to wait too long. Otherwise, perhaps at the end your chance is gone."

"Mhhh..." Kagami looked out the window and watched a little girl that just passed by with her doll.

_...what chance..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Hah I won again Bakagami!"

"But just barely. Next time I win, Ahomine!!"

Kagami rested his hands on his knees, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. _Crap why can`t I beat him_??!! Kagami looked up and saw for a short time Aomines true smile which is so stunning that it makes him forget every defeat immediately before his trademark smirk appeared...damn sexy. Kagami sighed as he was again aware of his predicament.

"What? Have you finally realized that you never can beat me, Bakagami?", said Aomine with a crooked grin on his face.

"Shut up! Let's play again, and this time I win!" _Argh...this grin is going to kill me one day..._ thought Kagami.

"Hah? Are you an idiot? ... why do I ask this ... You can barely stand and still want to continue? Look, we played already for 3 hours without a break. Let's stop for today."

"But I can-"

"No, you can´t. And I'm slowly at my limit, too. Here..."

Kagami caught the water bottle which Aomine threw at him and sat down with Aomine on the bench. _Huh already 3 hours_... Aomine and Kagami sat peacefully side by side. While Aomine drank his water, Kagami looked up into the sky to look at the gray clouds which appeared suddenly. _It looks like rain..._

"Ahh I`m tired....", said Aomine and rolled his shoulders in a way that made him seem sore.

" You`re getting old, Ahomine" told Kagami while he nudged Aomine in his side and a little smile graced his lips.

"Hey Bakagami"

"Mhhh?"

"I have to tell you something. You better feel honored because you're the first I tell it."

"My God, what an honor! Now I feel so special" said Kagami in a very sarcastic tone.

Aomine looked very bored at him. "Very funny..."

Kagami gazed at him and couldn´t stop to chuckle.

"Well... listen...there is this new girl in my school ..."

_Girl?_

"...she is with us for only a few weeks. No idea where she came from but that's not important. She looks incredibly good."

_What?_

Kagami could feel a stab in his heart.Aomine looked at Kagami who tried everything to hide his hurt feelings and tormented smiled.

"Hmmm ... actually, she looks like you ... yes she is like a female version of you! She has long red hair but only red and not red with dark red or black or whatever your hair color is. Her eyes are also red but-"

Aomine peered into the other's face and Kagami could feel embarrassed heat gradually rising to his face. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he couldn´t look him in the eyes anymore. Kagami brought his face down to stare at his shoes.

"...your eyes are brighter than hers... Well she does have great boobs. No wonder I liked her right away! and Aomines mouth formed a gorgeous smile which Kagami fortunately didn´t see.

_Is this because of her boobs or .... female version of me ... but ... damn!_

Kagami tried to hide his sorrow and was again very happy that Aomine is such an idiot. He just wondered how long he could keep this up.

"She is also very smart ... so she can do my homework!"

It hurts Kagami to see Aomine so happily talking about the girl. Kagami didn't look up but he could imagine Aomine very well. Bright eyes and a wonderful smile and he wished he would be the reason for it. Of course he wanted to see Aomine happy but this was a bit too much for Kagami.

"Unfortunately, she has no clue about basketball and her cooking is even worse than Satsuki ... yet I didn't even know this was possible. But you can't have everything. Therefore I'll probably keep coming to you for dinner otherwise I wouldn't survive a year."

Aomine showed now his heart-warming smile and Kagami wanted to cry.

"Well what can I say ..."

Kagami didn't want to hear the end of the sentence. He knew he wouldn't like it. He struggled with his tears and looked at his slightly trembling hands. At that moment, he remembered Kuroko words, that he should hurry up before it's too late ...

_Kuroko you were right ... but I never had a chance with him ..._

"... I'm in love with her, Kagami."

Even though he knew what was coming, it hurt ... so much. He won't hear of it. He wanted to be out of here. He wanted to hide in his bed for days or at least for the rest of the day. Kagami was just about to come up with an excuse to go to as....

However, I don´t know how to tell her ... Can you help with, Kagami?

Kagami was shocked. He hadn´t expected this.

"I should help you to get her as your girlfriend..." Kagami muttered more to himself.

His heart was broken and in the distance you could hear a clap of thunder....

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my story.... I´m not really sure about this but ....( looks like a hhuuuugggeee mess=D) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all your great comments!!=) I am really happy!!=D

****

* * *

 

"... I'm in love with her, Kagami."

Even though he knew what was coming, it hurt ... so much. He won't hear of it. He wanted to be out of here. He wanted to hide in his bed for days or at least for the rest of the day. Kagami was just about to come up with an excuse to go to as....

However, I don´t know how to tell her ... Can you help with, Kagami?

Kagami was shocked. He hadn´t expected this.

"I should help you to get her as your girlfriend..." Kagami muttered more to himself.

Kagami swallowed hard and continued to look at his trembling hands, which seem to shiver more than ever now.

_I'm supposed to help him ... why me ..._

Kagami didn't know how long he had been sitting here like this, gaze to the ground to not look at him ....it seemed to him like hours... days, but in reality it was perhaps only seconds.

Kagami could literally feel the eyes of the tanned male next to him while he waited for a response. Kagami sighed softly and thought about the two options he had. He could help Aomine to get the girl of his dreams, which looked exactly like him. Aomine would be happy and he destroyed.

_Hmmm ... great would be like to voluntarily jump into a pile of knives ... who wants that ..._

He could also just say no to Aomine .... tell him that he has no idea about this topic and it´s impossible that he can help him.

_Great..._

Kagami sighed again as he been aware of his 2 possibilities . Well... there is also a third possibility. Run away as fast as he can, never turn around and go home and hide under the blanket, ignore everything and let the dust settle on it.

The best is to book the next flight to America and disappear from Japan ... tell no one about it ... just leave and forget everything and everyone...

_What´s a mess... As if I could do that ... run away ... impossible._

So only A or B remained. Kagami sighed again, the perceived thousandth time today. Help Aomine and destroy himself ... or not help him and make him possibly unhappy ...

While he wondered how he should choose, he wondered whether Aomine was still there. It was just too quiet.

Slowly he looked up and saw in midnight blue eyes which were staring at him full of expectation. Those eyes in which he could lose himself every time.

 

Kagami cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn´t sound as weak as he thinks it.

_Sorry Aomine... I simply can´t..._

"I.... I will of course help you ..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...", Kagami muttered and sighed. _Crap_. His mouth was once again faster than his head, but how could he refuse those blue eyes something?And if this answer triggered such a reaction in Aomine, he voluntarily jumps in the mountain of knives.

_I am so screwed._

Aomine smiled his true, stunning smile and was so happy that he hugged Kagami.

"Thank you! You're really the best !!" , said Aomine and Kagami could feel the giggling more than hear it. Yes ... Aomine hugged him and he couldn't believe it. He has never seen Aomine like this before. He was so happy and relieved....

Kagami´s heartbeat pounded a little faster and he could feel the heat rising to his face because he was never so close to Aomine before. Kagami could laugh and cry at the same time. For the first time he was so close to Aomine but at the same time also so incredibly far away. Unfortunately, it was just as fast over again as it happened.

"Thank Kagami ... really thank you"

"Yeah ... no problem ..."

"Soo ... what should I do? You know ... that's kinda new to me ..".

And this time Aomine looked at the floor.

"...of course ... I had a few girlfriends before but they were just different ... I haven´t really loved them ... it was just ... just ... boobs"

Kagami stared at him and couldn't believe it .. he really wanted to hit his head...or Aomine's? He didn't know.

_Boobs ... for real?_

"But now it's different ... I think she is the right one ..."

It hurts. Never before has he seen Aomine like this. His bright eyes and the smile that never leaves his mouth ...

_Maybe I should have just run? damn!!!_

"Well ... what does she likes?"

"Well ... she likes Bee."

"Bees?" _Do you actually notice that you have almost nothing in common with her, you dumbass!_

"Yeah ... I know ... don´t say anything ..." and Aomine sighed.

"She likes to read books, she is even in a book club but don´t ask me what's she doing there ... she likes to walk, preferably in forests or so and she has a sweet tooth. Her favorite are cakes with strawberries, vanilla and white chocolate."

Kagami was surprised at how much Aomine knows about....about...

"What´s her name?"

"Akane", said Aomine softly and Kagami felt the sudden urge to beat the bank.

He was jealous. Jealous of this Akane by whom the blue-haired told so enthused and Kagami has never seen.

_Like if I want this..._

But he couldn't be mad at her. She didn't know her and she hasn't done anything wrong ... She only has something or better someone what he wants .. Okay he did not know whether she wanted Aomine but she would has to be brainless and blind if she doesn't want the dark skinned man.

"Listen, you could go on a trip with her ... go for a walk somewhere or something like that. You could prepare a picnic ... or better I'm doing this and you watch out that you don´t drop the basket. I could bake a cake with her name or "I love you" written on it ... or whatever you want ..."

"You'd really do this for me?"

"Yeah ... believe it or not Ahomine .." _I don´t understand myself._

"You are awesome Kagami! Thanks" said Aomine and smiles at Kagami whose heart beats all of a sudden faster.

"I-"

Suddenly it thundered so loud that both winced.

"Uhh! When did it become so dark? Shit looks like rain. Bakagami, rather let us go home before it starts to rain. Oh please write only her name on it, okay? And if all goes well, I invite you to as thanks to the wedding! Or better yet, you'll be my best man!!!!"

Aomine hopped off the bench, turned around one more time with his typical smirk before he waved goodbye and ran home. Kagami sat still on the bench and didn't move.

_Best man, yeah ... that would be great ..._

Nearly 20 minutes later, he was still sitting on the same bench, trying to figure out what has happened. Leaning of elbows onto his knees, hands dropping between them, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice how it started to rain.

_What did I do? I hope it´s all a bad joke... I should go home..._

Only he couldn´t seem the strength to get up and go home.

Suddenly it started to pour and Kagami looked up at the sky. He couldn't care less about the rain ... actually, he was glad about the rain. No one could see his tears which he could no longer hold back.

Whether he was now completely soaked from top to bottom and sick tomorrow he doesn't care. He wanted to see no one and just crawl back under the covers....

 

* * *

 

 

"Kagami-kun, are you alright? "

"Hmmm ... ", muttered Kagami whose head was resting on the table all day long. In the meantime, he wondered why even no teacher had said something ... after all, it's the penultimate subject for today. The only thing he could feel all the time were the worried looks from the light blue-haired shadow behind him. Kagami sighed.

_Why didn't I stay at home?_

It was not even a day ago when he heard the terrible news but he went to school, because he hoped to arouse less suspicion. But Kuroko has noticed again that something was wrong with him. Okay ... that was really not difficult. He looked worse than when he has a important game next day and he couldn't sleep all night. His huge dark circles and puffy red eyes leave no questions about what he has been doing all night .... Cried. Cried under his blanket and tried to forget everything. Unfortunately, it was pointless.... especially as Aomine sent him a sms that he would like to make the picnic on Saturday.

_Great ... two days ..._

In two days he would lose his chance completely ... not that he ever had one and it wouldn't make a difference whether it is in 2 days or 2 years ... but still ...

Kagami heard the sound of a shifting chair and looked up now. He found that Kuroko was sitting at his desk and looked at him with concern.

"Something happens, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami sighed. He didn't want to tell..never.

"No ... don´t worry. Couldn't sleep last night."

"Do you really think I believe this? Has Aomine-kun done something?"

_...shit..._

"No ... we just played basketball. "

"And? That can´t be anything!"

"Hach ..." Kagami put his head back on the table. He regretted to have come to school ...

"We played basketball ... I lost ... he said that he is in love with a girl ... asked me if I help him...", Kagami said so quietly that it was barely a murmur.

Unfortunately,Kuroko has heard it and his eyes widened a little bit in shock.

"... And?" Kuroko asked now even quieter and his concern was clearly heard.

"... will help him ..." Kagami muttered.

"You really help him? ... Are you stupid?"

Kagami jerked his head up. His eyes shimmered a little, as if he fought again with his tears.

"Kuroko !! That's the last thing I want to hear from you !!" said he angrily.

"But that's true, Kagami-kun. Why did you agree to help him in your position?"

Kagami looked at his fingers.

"What was I supposed to do when he looks at me like that ..."

"I see. You're a hopeless case."

Thank you, "said he dry.

"And what do you have to do now?"

"Well ... actually I only have to prepare a picnic basket and bake a cake"

" ... You could poison the cake", said Kuroko with a serious face and Kagami was shocked.

"K-Kuroko, I cannot do that!"

" Hmmm ... then bake something very disgusting? "

" Kuroko stop it! It's not her fault ... "

" And until when? "

"... Until the day after tomorrow ..."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah great, isn´t it?" and Kagami give him a forced smile.

 

* * *

 

Saturday arrived unfortunately faster than expected. On Friday he baked a vanilla dream with strawberries inside the cake and small slivers of white chocolate on the top. With a strawberry syrup he wrote "Akane" on top and painted a little heart next to it. On Saturday morning, he had just finished with the basket as Aomine came to pick it up.

"Wish me luck," said the blunette before he was gone again.

Since then, hours had passed and Kagami just sat on his couch- knees on his chest and arms around his legs- and stared at the wall... he hadn´t eaten for hours ... but he wasn´t hungry. Suddenly, his phone rang and he stared at it.

"Do I really want to know? ..."

Kagami didn´t need to read, he knew what was inside. He looked 10 minutes at the flashing of his cell phone before he sighed and read the message.

 

Bakagami, we did it !! She said yes !!! Thank you so much !! Really I couldn´t do this without you.

PS .: Your cake was a dream !! It was sooo good , I wanted to eat it all by myself!

 

Kagami didn't even bother to answer and let himself fall sidewise on his couch.

* * *

 

Time passed and it was not easier. Kagami tried to forget everything ... his feelings ... Aomine ... everything ... but it was not so easy. He wanted to see him as little as possible but somehow Aomine managed to push himself again and again in Kagami´s life. Sometimes he just stands in front of his door, no matter what time of day or night it was and demanded something to eat, a one-on-one, or he simply seized Kagami´s couch to read his "special" booklet.

Once Aomine even brought his Akane with too a one-on-one ... one of the worst days in Kagami's life. He just wanted to get away.

Akane was nice and she really looked like him. Nevertheless, he was annoyed that she came with , especially since she didn't like basketball. Kagami was jealous. Jealous of the attention the blue-haired gave her and his whole manner, when he was with her. But even now he could not hate her ...

* * *

 

It was months ago when Aomine and Akane came together.

Kagami just hoped the pain would go away at some point ... and rather sooner than later ...

Maybe I need to withdraw from him even further ...

Kagami was sitting on his couch, reading the latest basketball magazines.

Today was actually a good day. After he had slept through the night again (which was not always the case lately) he had breakfast at Maji Burger. Later he met with Kuroko and they went together to a nearby basketball court. There, they met their old Senpais and they played all day. Kuroko had organized this meeting and Kagami had as much fun as he hadn´t for a long time.

He could at least briefly forget the dark-skinned man. Kagami smiled to himself when he saw the flash of his mobile phone.

_Maybe Kuroko?_

When reading froze his smile...

"W-What?"

Hey Bakagami! What's up? Akane and I are getting married !! And I want you as my best man, understood?! The wedding ceremony is on-

Kagami couldn't continue. No way he would have thought that a nice day could turned so easily into a disaster.

"Marry ... impossible ...", murmured he as his cell phone rang next to him and Kuroko's name appeared.

"K ... Kuroko ..."

"Listen Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun has just told me ... and you probably too."

"Y-Yeah ..." whispered Kagami.

"All right. I can imagine how difficult it is for you now and you prefer to hide somewhere, never come out again and want to talk to anyone but-"

"sums it up very well ..."

"Look, there are always nice days like today, too."

"Until I got the message .. "

"Kagami-kun ... beautiful days will come back and eventually you will be able to laugh at everything. I know how hard it is for you right now, especially with the pregnancy of Akane but- "

"W-WHAT !!" Kagami almost shouted into the phone.

"Pregnancy? ..." now it's just a faint whisper

"...Kagami-kun? I thought Aomine-kun told you about that? "

"No ... nothing of a pregnancy ... only from the wedding ..and I should be his best man", said Kagami no louder than a whisper.

"Oh .. I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn't know that you don´t know it" and Kagami could hear the concern in Kuroko's voice.

"It's all right Kuroko ... not your fault ... look Kuroko ... I would now like to take a shower and then go to bed ... I'm pretty tired, you know? "

"Is everything alright? Should I come over?"

" No you don´t need to, I'm fine. Thank Kuroko."

"Okay Kagami-kun. I come over tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, do that. Goodnight Kuroko."

"Good night, Kagami-kun. Sleep well."

Kagami suddenly felt so tired and his heart ached.

_Getting married ... and pregnant ..._

This informations were a great shock to him. This time he let his tears run free ... anyway there was no one who could see him ...

Suddenly he remembered a tip from Alex, that if you are sad, you have to listen to music to cheer yourself up. He quickly reached for the remote control of his CD radio and pressed play. Since he came back from America he hasn't even once listened to music ... he didn't even know whether a CD was in it. But it looked as if it would work and shortly thereafter the first sounds of Sam Smith "Not in that way" could be heard. Kagami sat back and stared up to the ceiling.

_**And I hate to say I love you** _

_**When it´s so hard for me** _

_This CD is from Alex..._

_**And I hate to say I want you** _

_**When you make it so clear** _

Kagami shots more and more tears in the eyes, which flowed slowly down his face. He closed his eyes and let out a forced breath.

_**You don´t want me** _

_**I´d never ask you** _

A quiet sob escaped from him.

_What was I doing to myself? What had he done to me?_

_**You´d say** _

_**I´m sorry** _

_**believe me** _

_**I love you** _

_**but not in that way...** _

* * *

 

On the day of the wedding ...

! Damn it !!This Bakagami !!!" _Why doesn´t he answer ??_

Aomine ran up and down while he kept trying to reach Kagami.

"Aomine-kun, please stop it. Your back and forth is annoying."

"Tetsu !! Do you know where Bakagami is? I'm trying to reach him for days but he doesn´t answer his phone !!"

"..."

"Come on Tetsu !! You know it !! Please tell me !! It is very important for me ..."

"... he's gone ..."

Aomine stopped immediately and looked into the emotionless face of his previous shadow.

"W-What did you say? gone? How gone ...? "and mild panic could be heard.

Kuroko sighed and couldn´t believe it.

"Like I said, he's gone Aomine-kun. His apartment is empty, he has left Tokyo."

But ... now was Aomine dejection clearly noticeable . Suddenly, his eyes no longer glowed and any smile was completely gone.

"Aomine-kun, I say this to you now as a friend but sometimes you are really dense."

Aomine looked at his feet and couldn`t believe what he had just heard ...

_gone..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry it took a Little bit longer but I was on vacation=)
> 
> I hope you aren't too shocked about this change ( - 10 years later) but this was actually my "real" idea. And sorry if you wanted to know what Aomine did after the disappearing off Kagami but this will come later=D I hope you are not too disappointed and still like the story.
> 
> English is not my first language soo sorry about the mistakes=D And thanks for reading and all your lovely comments!
> 
> Bold means they speak it in english!

* * *

 

"Tatsuya!! That is a very bad joke, isn´t it?!!"

"You can´t be serious!!!"

...

"What if I don´t want to?! You know, I've bought the house here about 3 years ago. We like it here !! We have everything we need. We have a great house, the sea is just outside the front door and a basketball court nearby. We -"

...

"...damn Tatsuya!!"

Taiga was furious. It was evening and Taiga was just about to make dinner for them after they had spent a great day on the beach.

Suddenly rang his phone, showed the number of his brother Tatsuya who stayed after school in Japan and moved together with Murasakibara later. In and of Itself the call was nothing unusual. At least once a month either Taiga or Tatsuya calls the other. At the beginning it was condition of Tatsuya for Taiga who wanted to go to America 10 years ago, but now it was routine. Neither of them wanted to lose contact like when there were teenagers and Taiga was delighted to hear news from his brother again.

But today it was different. He already regretted it to have answered the call. It was the first time the Tatsuya told him this story. This is also the reason why Taiga went frenziedly up and down in his house and tried to persuade his brother.

"...new opportunity, my ass !!! I have already a very good job and great colleagues."

Kagami worked as a chef in a restaurant near Los Angeles which has been very successful in recent years. It owes this mainly taiga and his magnificent cooking skills. But it also became famous thanks to the stunning cake creations, which Taiga conjured. Especially his motive cakes are unique.

At the beginning as Taiga just came to America, he went for a couple of semesters to the university to study art before he improved his skills in baking and modeling. Today he is a master in cooking and baking.

"...Tatsuya, please. I don´t want to. Is there no other way? Don´t you have anyone else who can do this?"

...

"...damn ... when would you think?"

...

"WHAT ?? !! In 2 weeks ?? !! You couldn't tell me that earlier or what ?! How should I manage it in 2 weeks ?! I have to sell our house, quit my job, let the school know, find a new apartment and school, ... and that´s all in 2 weeks? Are you crazy ?!"

"...And have you ever thought about her? What should I tell Kyomi? ...This would be a huge change for her. "

....

" It was different for me!! I was 16 and not 6 !! "

...

"Okay ... I'll ask her but if she says no, then you need to look for someone else!"

...

"Yes yes I tell her right now. Now let me first make dinner, okay? I'll call you soon again."

...

"Yeah .... Bye."

Taiga sighed deeply after he hung up. "Fuck", he muttered as he walked into the living room to look through the terrace door. He was not lying when he said he had the sea in front of the house and he was very proud of it. No 50 meters away he could see his daughter playing in the sand.

Well ... it was a little bit difficult to not notice her by her bright red hair which was exactly like the hair of her father. It shone even more in the evening sun. She had two small pigtails, blowing gently in the wind . Kyomi was just about to decorate the huge sandcastle with shells and stones which they built in the afternoon.

"...What should I do...."

 

* * *

 

"

**Soooo princess, time for bed!"**

It was evening and Taiga was going to bring his daughter to bed.

**"Do you have all your stuffed animals?"**

**"Mhhhh .... oh. I think I forgot Himitsu and Tiger in the living room !!"**

**"Well... then they sleep there toda- "**

**"NOOOO daddy !!!! Can you please go and get them for me? Pleaaaasssseeeee"** she said, looking at him with big blue eyes.

 

 **"You know I can´t refuse those eyes anything .... well I'll go get them"** and he went defeated in the living room.

It didn't take long to find them. Right on the sofa was the big tiger which she has since her birth and Ayumi. Really, after all this time he still doesn't understand what the Ayumi is supposed to represent. A cat ... or a fox ...? No idea. A year ago, he accidentally saw the stuffed animal in a store. He thought it was funny that it had a Japanese name. Reminded of his time in Japan, he bought the black & pink Ayumi named Himitsu- secret. He found it described his feelings at this time...somehow.

Unfortunately, Kiyomi discovered quickly that there were three others, too. So... after less than a week later ,Taiga went to the same store again and bought Kibou (hope), Tanoshimi (fun) and Ai (love). Back in Kyomi´s room, he put the two next to Kyomi and the other stuffed animals.

He smiled at the sight of Kyomi and her five stuffed animals every time as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

_Luckily, I bought her a big bed ..._

**"Sooo sunshine ... should I tell you a bedtime story ... or sing a lullaby?"**

**"No, no, no daddy !! Everything except this !!"**

**"Heh you !!",** Taiga said as he tickled his daughter. **"Just you wait !!!"**

**"Hahahaha...pleeeaaaase daddy!!! Stop it!! hahahaha..."**

**"Okay, okay my princess...but only for you."**

**"huh...."** Kyomi calmed down and looked Taiga directly in the eyes.

**"Daddy?"**

**"Mhhh?"**

**"Is something? You've been so weird since the dinner .... "**

Taiga widened his eyes a little.

_How ..._

He was once again surprised by the observation skills of his daughter. He couldn't fool her. In this aspect she was like Kuroko and he just hoped she wouldn´t expand these skills ...

**"Well...you know... Tatsuya called today."**

**"Uncle Tatsuya?!! How is he and Atsushi???"**

**"They are both fine, don´t worry."**

**" When will we visit them again? Or will they come to us? I want to have a cake eating contest with Atsushi again!!!"**

Kyomi was literally beaming now. So excited was she about her idea.Yeah ... regarding to the appetite of Kyomi ... she was like her father. Both had a black hole.

**"Well...."**

Taiga scratched at the back of his head while he lowered his gaze.

**"Now, come on! Tell me!"**

**"Hmmm okay. I'll say it straight out. You know that Tatsuya and Atsushi have together m this restaurant with café. However, they want to work a little less now and looking for someone who can be the new boss. ....and you know how picky he can be. So he asked me whether I could.... "**

**"So he wants you to come to Japan. "**

**"We, Kyomi. We. But yeah."**

**"And for how long?"**

**"Well ... for at least 1 year until forever?"** Taiga scratched his head again.

**"Hmmm okay. And do you want to go back to Japan? "**

**"...Well ... I'm not sure. Would you agree? If you say no, I will definitely not go. "**

**"From what time on will uncle Tatsuya need you? "**

**"Hach ... incredibly in two weeks ... "**

**"So I can´t go to school here... not even for one day ..."**

**"No you couldn´t. But we could find a great school in Japan for you."**

**"There I would have to speak and write Japanese.... and these Kanji ..."**

**"Hey you already can speak Japanese !!"**

**"But ... but ... isn't that difficult? You had also problems with this in your school ..."**

**"Yeah but only because I was stupid !! You're smart. You can already write Hiragana and Katakana and you will learn Kanji very quickly. You're my clever princess."**

Taiga was really surprised how talented his daughter is. He was very glad that his stupidity wasn't inherited. Already at age 6, she speaks English and Japanese, can write both, letters and Hiragana/Katakana easily. Even simple arithmetic problems could she solve. In addition, she could also surf and play basketball very well for her age. Really...he was so happy that she didn´t get his stupidity.

**"Hmmm okay but can you even so quickly find a new school for me?"**

**"Yeah don´t worry about it. School starts in a month in Japan. But we have to sell our house ... and we couldn't go surf every day .... Really I don't know what we should do ..."**

**"Can we play basketball in Tokyo every day?"**

**"Maybe not every day but yes. Why?"**

**"Okay daddy. Then we move to Japan. So we save the constant back and forth to visit uncle Tatsuya and Atsushi."**

**"Are you really sure? We don´t have to."**

**"But I'm sure and I want to get to know the country where you grew up better and not just for 2 weeks"** , said she and pouted.

**"Okay. We go. I call Tatsuya and let him know ."**

**"Do this daddy but I have a condition, okay?"** A big smile was on her face.

**"Whatever you want."**

**"We surf every day, play basketball, you cook my favorite food and we visit aunt Alex again before we move."**

**"Of course we do! ... Thanks Kyomi."**

**"Oh daddy ... what would you do without me?"** and Kyomi giggled.

 **"Hmmm ... I wouldn't have someone to tickle",** and he tickled his daughter.

**"Hahaha daddy enough !!! hahaha ...."**

"But now it's time to sleep. Goodnight sunshine. Sleep well." Taiga kissed Kiyomi on the forehead. Kagami was about to get up but Kyomi sat up again and hugged him tightly.

 **"I love you daddy."** She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**"I love you, too. But now sleep okay?"**

**"Yeah daddy. Good night."**

**"Sleep well, Kyomi."** Taiga stood up, turned off the lights and left the room.

_What would I do without you..._

Taiga went into the living room, sat down on the sofa and dialed Tatsuya's number.

_...my little sunshine..._

Kyomi is more or less the result of an attempt to forget Aomine. In the early years there was hardly a day when he doesn't fantasized about A certain blue haired, dark skinned male and Taiga wanted to beat himself. He tried everything to forget him ... to move on with his life and find a new love but Aomine what holding him back. Whenever he tried to find someone he unconsciously compared them to Aomine and he couldn't stop it.

That's the reason he stopped to find someone.

In his third year in America he met a girl at his university. Her name what Caitlin and she came originally from New Jersey. She only came to study in Los Angeles and then wanted to go back again. It didn't take long until she was head over heels in love with Taiga. He told her repeatedly that she was only a friend to him but she didn't give up. Eventually he agreed that they could try to date. He didn't know why .... maybe out of pity or because he knew how it is to be unhappy in love. He felt sorry for her. Maybe it was also because of her dark blue eyes which reminded him so much of someone and he had always problems to refuse those eyes anything.

He had fun on their dates but it was never true love. He told her but she was satisfied like it was.Eventually they slept together. Not often. You could count the times on one hand and didn't even need all the fingers for it. But he realized he was thinking about the blunette instead and he couldn't do this anymore. He had to stop this. He didn't want to hurt Caitlin. That's why he broke up.

A few weeks later Caitlin came back and told him with tears that she was pregnant and she didn´t know what to do. She couldn´t tell her strict parents or raise a child. But abortion was not the answer because she loved it anyway.

Therefore Taiga decided to take care of the child. In the beginning he was pretty overwhelmed, especially as Kyomi was still a baby. But Alex supported him as best she could and eventually Taiga managed it by himself.

He is so glad he has Kyomi. After all these years there was sunshine in his life again.Kiyomi was the best thing that ever happened to him.

His beautiful little girl with scarlet red hair and midnight blue eyes which looked (unfortunately?) more like a special male's ones than her mother's eyes. She was always so happy, open-minded, friendly and active and Taiga don´t know why he deserves such a great girl. Nevertheless, he was very happy about it.

...

"...Tatsuya? It´s me. Kyomi said yes....so we will come to Japan."

 

* * *

 

 

"Puh ... that was the last box ... Finally !!"

**"Yeah daddy !!! We are done !!!!"**

"Yes princess but remember, now you have to speak in Japanese otherwise it can happen that people don´t understand you, okay?"

"Alright daddy. Can I pick my room out?"

"Yeah ... do this."

"Yeah !!!!!!" and she jumped to the rooms.

Taiga just smiled a tired smile at this enthusiasm.

_Where get she all this energy? ... Damn I'm getting old..._

Taiga sat wearily on the couch .... he needed a break. He still wonders how he had managed all this in not even two weeks. Selling the house was relatively quickly. It was more difficult for him to quit his job and to say goodbye to their friends.

Somehow he had managed it and to find in the whole mess a new, large apartment, too. It has besides the kitchen and bath, a living room with balcony and 3 bedrooms which were all about the same size, so he let Kyomi choose the room. One of the bedrooms will be a guest room if Alex comes to visit.

The great advantage of this apartment was its location. It was near the restaurants, Kyomis new school and a basketball court could be seen from the balcony. But this was not just any court...it was Taiga's special court even though he would never admit it. It was the place where he met Aomine for the first time. Of course it was irrelevant at the choice of the apartment... that´s was he tells himself at least.

The move itself was unproblematic. Taiga just took the most important things with them to Japan which also quite cost him to get them here so soon. Yesterday they arrived here and today they could bring their boxes and furniture into the new apartment. That has lasted throughout the day and it was already evening. Taiga stared at the ceiling.

"I should at least unpack the cartons with the dishes and make dinner .... Hach ...."

"Daddy, daddy!!! I found my room. Himitsu and Tiger just keep an eye on it. Can we paint my room green?"

Kyomi ran to Taiga and sat on his lap.

"Green? But then only a maximum of two walls otherwise it looks like a salad."

"Okay ... and the living room red?"

"We will see... We go tomorrow and buy some paint, okay?"

"Yeahhh !!!!!"

"...Kyomi where should we sleep tonight? We could sleep on the floor or I build my bed and we sleep there."

"Uhh ... your bed."

"Alright. Want to help me prepare food or go play basketball until I'm done?"

"Basketball !!!!"

"I already thought so." Taiga smiled.

"The ball is in the corner but please be careful okay? I leave the balcony door open. If something happens, you just need to scream", Taiga chuckled.

"Haha very funny. I'm careful, I promise. I´m leaving."

Kyomi took the ball and ran to the basketball court.

"Phew ..." Taiga sighed. "Well then let's start..."

 

* * *

 

**"**

**Hmph....almost..."**

Kyomi had her arms crossed as she stood under the basketball hoop and looked up. She had thrown some baskets for a while but now she tried to touch the net. She saw her father often dunk and was always fascinated by it, especially how high he can jump. She also want to do this. Unfortunately, the basket is too far up for her so she has the goal to jump so high to touch the net. Sometimes she could literally feel it. But today she didn't make it so she threw rather some baskets again.

"...Can I play with you?",  someone suddenly said and Kiyomi winced.

 **" Wuahhhhh !! Where did you come from all of a sudden and how long were you standing there?"** she said as she turned.

Behind her stood a boy with navy blue hair and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a hoodie and shorts and had a basketball in his hand. He was taller than her. The boy looked confused.

"Ehm ... what ... I don´t understand you .... "

First Kyomi looked confused,too, until the meaning hit her.

"Ahh ... I've talked in English. Sorry. Where did you suddenly come from?"

The boy was suddenly relieved and smiled at her.

"You can understand me !!! Well I was on my way home and I saw you and I watched you a litte bit. ... Can I play with you? "

"I thought you wanted to go home? "

"Oh...but 10 minutes more or less, it doesn´t matter. So? "

"Okay. Who makes the first 5 points wins. "

"Good !!" he said enthusiastically.

Kyomi was also happy to find someone to play so early .

"You start !" , said the boy and threw the ball to her.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I? My name is Kagami Kyomi. And you? "

"I'm Aomine Ryo" ,said he proudly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s me again=D I hope you like this chapter and Kyomi=) She is a little bit like my sweet niece. That´s also the reason why I wrote something about Ayumis. My niece love them soooo much is adorable=D Here is a link where you can see them:
> 
> http://ayumi-beyou.com/  
> or  
> http://sp.bomnegocio.com/sao-paulo-e-regiao/bebes-e-criancas/ayumi-be-you-nici-40944772
> 
> Thanks for reading!=)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks for all your lovely comments! I´m really happy about it=)
> 
> english is not my first language sooooo...sorry about the mistakes=D

* * *

 

 

"What's your name anyway?"

"I? My name is Kagami Kyomi. And you? "

"I'm Aomine Ryo" ,said he proudly.

" You know 'Ryo' means dragon and I love dragons!!!"

His eyes shone literally when he told Kyomi of his favorite mythical creatures.

"They have these sharp claws and these huge wings which look like the wings of a giant bat."

He held his hands behind his back and moved them up and down like he had two wings while he ran around on the court. Kyomi giggled and let the ball drop as she watched the little dragon Ryo.

"Dragons are so big and beautiful and they spit fire and make 'rachhhhh chroooooo' !!!!"

Now he stood right in front of the red-haired girl, moving his 'wings' and roared at her with an enthusiasm that she could not help but laugh.

"Hahaha .... you're really funny hahaha !!! I like you hihihi", she said as she wiped away a tear of laugh.

"Really? Hehehe ... " Ryo scratched his head and looked embarrassed aside.

"My name means lion. My family consists of big cats." Kyomi giggled again. "My daddy is a tiger and I'm a lion."

"Hahaha ... that's funny. And what is your mom?"

"I have no mommy." Kyomi looked at the sky. "You know, my mommy couldn't keep me or take care of me because of her parents and other stuff. So I never really had a mommy. Well ... I have an aunt, Alex, who took care of me when daddy hadn't time .... But my daddy always told me my mommy loved me and it was the hardest decision she ever had to make."

Kyomi now looked back at Ryo and smiled at him.

"But I am happy as it is. I love my Daddy about everything !! He is always there for me. He is the best daddy I could want ... so I do not need a mommy. I have him, my aunt and my uncles."

"Oh ... I know this", Ryo picked up the ball and let him spin on his finger. "My mom leaved us 3 years ago. Dad never told me the real reason ... so I don't know why but she was gone from one day to another, in the middle of the night. Since then I never saw her again ....."

"But know I'm here for you !!"

Kyomi suddenly grabbed Ryo's free hand and Ryo was so surprised that he let the ball drop.

"I play with you every day if you want !! So you don't have to be sad anymore!"

She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"You are the funny one, Kyo-          

 You know what? I'll call you Kyo-chan. Can I?"

"Of course!! you are Ryo and I´m Kyo!! ....But what is with the game?"

"Right!! I almost forgot!! here it´s your turn!! "

He threw to her once again the ball and a little cheeky grin was on his face.

"But do not cry when you lose, Kyo-chan! The only one who can beat me is me... and maybe my dad."

"Hmph !! We will see, Ryo!" Kyomi passed the slightly surprised Ryo and jumped extremely high .... and the ball went through the net.

"Hah !!! Did you see this !!! Don't underestimate me !! "and Kyomi skipped for joy back and forth.

"...Wow... you can jump really high...You are like a bird without wings... and you can run very fast ,too... That´s awesome!!!!" and Ryo and Kyomi were all smiles.

"But now it´s my turn."

Ryo picked up the ball and dribbled very slowly before he quickly ran over to Kyomi. She somehow managed it to block him what surprised him gladly. He jumped back and shot the ball with a lazy arm movement to the basket. He smiled triumphantly as Kyomi despite her super jump couldn´t stop the ball and it went through the hoop.

"Hah !! It's now 1-to-1. I'll win, Kyo-chan !!"

Kyomi stared still completely fascinated at the hoop.

"How ... how did you do this? That ... that was amazing !!! You have to teach me this !!!"

Kyomi turned around and looked at Ryo, a bright smile spread over her face.

"Hehehe....my dad taught me this but...I was really happy that it went in because most time I miss..."he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, let´s contin-"

"KYOMIII!!! PRINCESSSSSS!!!", shouted Taiga from the balcony.

"Oh! That´s my daddy. Dinner is ready. I have to go, sorry."

"What a pity. But I still wanted to play with you ...."

"Hmmm ... do you have time tomorrow? We can meet again here tomorrow evening... so at 5pm or so ... if you want. "

"Sure !!"

"Okay ... I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go now ... daddy cooks always so great!"

"Really? You are so lucky. My dad cannot cook", said the little blunette and sighed.

"Shall we exchange?"

"Nooo !! I love my daddy and his food !!! But if you want you can come and eat with us."

"Yeah that would be great !! Something different than instant meals. But not today...."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye. "

"Bye! "

Kyomi grabbed her ball and waved Ryo goodbye before she ran home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two were sitting at the dining table after Kyomi came home, washed her hands and bounced joyfully like a rubber ball through the apartment. Taiga giggled about the behavior of his daughter. Right now, both of them were eating a huge portion of curry.

"Daddy, daddy !!" Kyomi tried besides eating to talk to her dad which was however complicated that´s why she quickly devoured her food before she talked again.

"Puhhh ... that was yummy !!"

"But daddy, daddy you know, I met this funny boy today on the court. He was suddenly there, I was soooo surprised!!! But he is really funny!! His name is Ryo and he loves dragons because they have huge wings and make 'rarrrrrrr chrooooo'!!!"

Kyomi hopped around on her chair and told overjoyed about her new friend while she used her arms and legs for it. Taiga could only chuckle while he listened to the story of his daugther.

" He has blue hair and red eyes like you daddy !!! And he looks as if he had just came back from a summer vacation because he has darker skin than you. But the best part is he can play basketball !!!! He is soooo fast like wushhhh " and she jerked her head from left to right.

"And his basketball style is soooo ... soooo ... soooo amazing !!!"

"He looks like he don't care and simply throws the ball to the basket. Like 'uahhhg-I-am-so-tired,' "Kyomi swung her arms in lazy movements," but wush, wush, wush it went in !! I never saw something like this before .... it's so formless! I want to learn it too !!!"

Her eyes shone and Taiga smiled.

"Sorry sunshine but unfortunately I'm not a specialist in the formless style."

" Maybe Ryo will teach me. We play again tomorrow!!"

Kyomi climbed to Taiga's lap.

"What do you think should we tomorrow after we bought colors go and visit Tatsuya and Atsushi at the restaurant? "

"Ohjaaaaa!!" Kyomi hopped on Taiga's lap.

 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

 

No 10 minutes away from the red heads .... 

 

 

"Damn, dad! Is it even eatable?! It looks as if it will run from my plate in a momen-

Ihhhhh !!! It makes blubb!!!"

Ryo let drop his spoon and pushed the plate away but he kept looking at the plate .... just in case it wants to attack him.

"I want something else ... not that....what is it even? Puke?"

"Oh, damn ... actually it stood 'easy' on it. "

"Hm .. Next time I'd rather eat at Kyo-chan! "

"Huh? Who is Kyo-chan? Your new love?" Daiki grinned at him cheekily.

"NOOOO!! Dad!!!! "

Ryo held his hands in front of his face before he continued.

"She is the cute girl I met today on the basketball court."

"Ahh...cute...mhhhh?" Daiki smirked, a blue eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Dad!! Not like that!!! Ryo crossed his arms, moping. "Hmph! ..."

Daiki chuckled. " Okay, okay I understand it ..."

"Hmph !! But you have to see her !! She has fire red hair just like mom, blue eyes like you and she is friendly and smiles all the time. She is funny and she can even speak English !!!"

"Then you need to keep her on the good side of you. She can make your English homework."

"No dad .... really ... "Ryo signed.

"But the best is she can play basketball really really really good !! Although she is smaller than me, she can jump higher than me !! Really I've seen it !!! It lacked perhaps 10-20 centimeters until she could touch the net! You might think she flies ... only without wings !!! We play again tomorrow."

Ryo was so excited as long gone and Daiki was happy.

" Sounds like a wonderful girl. You have to introduce her to me sometime. You can invite her."

"Yes !!! ... but not for dinner ... "Ryo said as he looked back on his 'food'.

"Maji Burger?"

"Yeah ... Maji burgers. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

"So that was the last color we need. Let´s go home, okay?"

"Yeah daddy. I want to paint !!!"

Taiga and Kyomi were very early on their way. They had a lot to do today. They wanted to paint their apartment, arrange their flat... fortunately they had not bring so much with them to Japan. In the afternoon, they wanted to go to the restaurant and in the evening was the match with Ryo.To buy the colors went very quickly. Now they are already on the way home when suddenly Kyomi stuck in front of a shop window.

"Daaaaadddddddyyyyyyy!!! I want these shoes!!!!"

"Mhhh?"

"These!!!" Kyomi pointed to a few neon yellow Jordan while her nose was pressed against the glass.

"But you got already new ones!"

"But ... "

"You got these blue / green shoes, I bought you the black/ green ones and Alex gave you one pair as farewell. "

"Yeah but Alex ones are far too big and they are the same as you have given to me !! "

"But you are still growing into it."

"But this will take years. But these are neon yellow ... neon yellow !!!!!"

Kyomi now looked at her father with wide, gleaming eyes. Small tears were visible.

"Pleeeaaassseeeee daadddyyyy !!!!"

_damn ...._

Taiga sighed, raising his hands to his temples and rubbing them slowly.

"Okay but these are the last for a long time, understand? "

"Yeah !!! Daddy !!!!"

Kyomi beamed again and hugged Taiga tightly.

_Crocodile tears ... I knew it._

"Okay. Let's go inside and buy them. "

"Jipiiiii !!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Sooo....we are done for now."

_Finally...._

After their stopover in the shoe shop they went home and immediately began to work. The living room got 2 red walls, the kitchen yellow ones, Kyomi's room green walls, the guest room was also yellow, Taiga's room red / blue and the floor got a red horizontal stripe. Both had a lot of fun though Kyomi looked more as if she had been painted instead of the walls. Her clothes were motley, even her hair and face were blue, green and yellow. Taiga built the last furniture together and set them so that they only had to push back when the paint was completely dry.

He already hung up the first photos in the corridor. One showed the two on the beach as she proudly presented their sandcastle. The next photo was of Kyomi and Minnie Mouse in Disneyland. On the next photo, Alex was with Kyomi as a baby in her arms. The fourth photo showed Atsushi with Kyomi on the shoulders, the two ate Pocky sticks, Tatsuya and Taiga beside him. The last photo was a little older. It was a photo of Serin as they won the Winter Cup in the 1st year.

"Princess? Are you done with your shower?"

"Yes, daddy!!", shouted Kyomi out of her room before she ran to him.

"Can we go now to Atsushi?"

"Yes. Let´s go."

"Yeahhhh.....cake, I´m coming!!!!"

_Ohje..._

The restaurant was not far away. After 10 minutes they were already there. Kyomi was the first in the restaurant.

""Uncle Atsushi, uncle Tatsuya !!! We are here !!! "

"Ahh welcome Kyomi !!" said Tatsuya who just came out of the kitchen. Close behind him was Atsushi. Kyomi beamed when she saw the two.

"Uncle Atsushi !!! "

She ran past Tatsuya and jumped in Atsushi's arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading my story=D
> 
>  When I searched the names I found these meanings. If it´s the wrong meaning ....honestly I don´t care right now=D Sorry about that.;)
> 
> These shoes about Taiga and Kyomi speaks can you find under this link:
> 
> blue/ green one (Dark Sea/Gamma Blue/White/Gym Red | Width - D - Medium)
> 
>  
> 
> eastbay.com/product/model:200639/sku:99945308/jordan-super.fly-ii-mens/aqua/light-blue/?cm=GLOBAL%20SEARCH%3A%20KEYWORD%20SEARCH
> 
> green/ black ( my favorite!!!! I really want them=D) 
> 
> http://store.nike.com/us/en_us/product/jordan-super-fly-2-id/?piid=33251&pbid=945895592#?pbid=945895592
> 
> neon yellow:
> 
> http://store.nike.com/us/en_us/product/jordan-super-fly-2-id/?piid=33251&pbid=462135053#?pbid=462135053


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you sooo much for all your nice comments. ^^ You are awesome!
> 
> Actually I wanted to make two chapters out of this but I did not know where to cut. Therefore, it is a little longer than usual. (But it certainly doesn't bother you = D)
> 
> English is not my first languages so sorry...=D
> 
> And finally after all this time...the meeting of Aomine and Kagami!
> 
> Have fun!^^

* * *

 

 

"Uncle Atsushi, uncle Tatsuya !!! We are here !!! "

"Ahh welcome Kyomi !!" said Tatsuya who just came out of the kitchen. Close behind him was Atsushi. Kyomi beamed when she saw the two.

"Uncle Atsushi !!! "

She ran past Tatsuya and jumped in Atsushi's arms.

"Uncle Atsushi !!! "

"Hello Yomi-chin. Long time no see. Have you grown?"

"Yes!!! Whole 5 centimeters!!!"

"Oh...that´s a lot. I have some new Pocky Sticks. Want some?"

" Ahhh yeah, please!!!

Atsushi let Kyomi down again and gave her some of his Pocky Sticks.

"Thank you...what´s the flavor? "

" Dark chocolate peach with chili" , said Atsushi while he ate a stick.

"Oh..."

Kyomi tried one Pocky Stick and suddenly her eyes beamed for joy.

"Mhhh....that´s sooo yummy~ !!!!

"Mhhh...oh. Welcome Kaga-chin. How long have you been here?"

"Hey Murasakibara. I came at the same time as Kyomi."

"Really? Didn´t see you."

"I already thought so."

Taiga stood beside his brother and patted his back gently. Tatsuya looked dejected to the ground. Arms hanging, from the usual poker face no trace.

"...How...why..."

"Ach...don´t worry. I know she likes you, too."

" She ...she totally ignored me!!! She ran past me like I was air..."

Taiga would most like to laugh when this wouldn´t even hurt his brother more.

 

_Really ... just because Kyomi prefer running to Atsushi than to him._

"Well...you know, she loves Murasakibara so much because he always has a cake eating contest with her or gives her sweets. It doesn´t mean that she don´t love you, too."

Taiga was now fighting against a soft chuckle.

"But....I also eat cakes with her und gives her sweets..."

"Yeah, but not like 10 cakes at once", and now Taiga couldn´t help but laugh.

"Great! Hmph! You think it´s sooo funny..."

Tatsuya crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hahahaha!!! You look like a little boy whose favorite toy was taken away!!

Taiga laughed so loud that this caught the attention of other two and they looked to him while Kyomi giggled.

"Hmph!!...Maybe I should have thought twice about the whether I want to have you back here or not."

"Ach, come on!" Taiga turned to Kyomi.

"Princess!! Can you please greet Tatsuya properly?"

"Yes daddy!!

Kyomi ran to Tatsuya and hugged him.

"Hello uncle Tatsuya."

"Hello Kyomi. How is Japan so far?"

"Great. I've even found a friend here. He also plays basketball and I meet him this evening."

" I am glad you like it here."

"Yeah!" She smiled at him. "Ah uncle Atsushi!! Do you want to have a cake competition with me? Who can eat a whole cake first ?! "

Even as she said it, she already ran to Atsushi again.

"Of course, Yomi-chin. I even have baked two cakes. Your favorite one, chocolate with strawberries and peaches. Wait, I'll get them. "

Atsushi went into the kitchen and Kyomi jumped clapping back and forth.

"Hmm he buys her with cake. No wonder I'm losing again." Tatsuya sighed.

" Who can say no to cake? Definitely not Kyomi. "

"Basically you two can´t say no to food. "

"Hmmm...true. "

Atsushi came back from the kitchen with two large chocolate cakes.

"Here, that´s yours."

Mhhhh, looks yummy. Daddy? Can you say ' ready, steady, go'? "

"Okay...ready....steady...go!!!"

Both immediately began to eat.

"Hmmm Atsushi !!! Almoft af goof af daddy'f cakef !!!" she said as she quickly ate a fork after the other.

"The two are incredible ...", Tatsuya sighed and shook his head.

Taiga smiled, "oh let them!"

"So Taiga, how is it going? Are you already done with the apartment, and have you found a new school for her? It isn´t so much time left. "

"We painted the apartment this morning, now it just needs to dry, then we are done. I have already found a new school for her. She goes to the Tousei elementary school, which is near here. We also have an appointment for tomorrow. We go and have a look at the school."

"Whatf?" Kyomi jerked her head up and looked at her dad.

" We go fo fchool fomorrow?"

Taiga saw Kyomi and chuckled. She had chocolate cake all over her face...and some in her hair.

"Yeah. we will visit your school tomorrow. You even meet your class teacher, he will show us the school."

"Mhaf? Feally?"

"Sunshine, it´s hard to understand you if you have something in your mouth."

"Buf....if I ftop.... I lofeeeee!!! I don´t want to lose!!!

The brothers sniggered.

"Okay princess...fight!!!! Don´t let him win!!!"

Kyomi raised his thumb to confirm it, as she continued to stuff the cake in her belly.

"I hope she doesn't have stomach ache this evening."

" Ah ... she has eaten much more before. So don´t worry."

In the next room, where the staff entrance is, voices were heard.

"Oh, this will be the waitresses."

At the moment, three women came in. One had long brown hair in a ponytail, the next short black hair and the last one brunette with glasses.

"Taiga let me introduce the women who are the staff in this restaurant. There are also two part-time workers and few for the kitchen. This is Hitomi, Kasumi and Touka."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagami Taiga and the little girl with the chocolate face is my daughter Kyomi."

"He's your new boss."

"Yes but don´t call me that. Taiga or Kagami is perfectly fine. I am more like the new chef with a little more responsibility."

"Okay, Kagami-san."

"Grea-"

"YEAHHHHHH!!! I won!!!!!"

Kyomi hopped happily around the room, arms wide in the air.

"Yeahhh !! Daddy, daddy !!! Did you see it? !! It's my win !!!"

She jumped Taiga in the arms and laid her head on his shoulder while Taiga gently stroked her head.

"Yeah princess, I saw it. Well done, my little winner."

"Hehehe" , Kyomi looked at her dad with a huge grin.

"Oh! Oh daddy !! I dirtied your shirt with chocolate cake", she said and looked in horror at the chocolate stains.

"Don´t worry. I can simply wash it. So guys... I think we will go now. After all, the restaurant opens in 30 minutes. It was really nice to see you again."

"Emmm Taiga ... Could you by chance work for a few hours tomorrow evening? I know you start regularly next week but few of our kitchen staff are ill and Atsushi and I had already planned something and we can´t change this now."

"Bu- but Tatsuya dam-"

Taiga bit his tongue because he had vowed not to curse in front of Kyomi ... even if it´s very difficult sometimes.

"What should I do with Kyomi ?! I can´t and don´t want to leave her alone. I can´t bring her to you and I don´t have other people here. "

"But Taiga, we really need you tomorrow evening ... you can even take her with you if you have no other solution."

"Really Tatsuya ... you have somehow a talent to tell things always much too late! ... I'm trying to find a solution but really.... next time say it earlier okay?"

"Yes, sorry and thanks."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever...." .... _idiot...._

"Okay sunshine. Say bye to everyone, we go now."

"Okay daddy."

Kiyomi went to everyone and hugged them while she said goodbye.

"Bye uncle Atsushi, bye uncle Tatsuya, bye waitresses aunts."

"Yeah bye everyone. See you tomorrow."

Both waved goodbye before they left the restaurant to make their way home.

"Oi daddy? Did you see uncle Atsushi's face as he had lost ?! Sooo funny !!! And the three aunts were great too ... I liked the one in the middle with the black hair."

"Yeah everyone seems nice... Kyomi? Should we play basketball until your friend arrives? What do you think?"

"Really?" Kyomi looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Yeahhhh!!! I want to play with my daddy!!"

"Okay let´s go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Good..."

Taiga ran to the basket but suddenly Kyomi blocked him. Taiga had to stop, turned around and ran past the other side of her, jumped and made a dunk.

" Wow daddy, that was so cool !!!!"

They played for a while. One was always in the offensive and the other in the defensive. Taiga loved his daughter more than anything but he would never let her win on purpose ... that wasn't in his nature and she didn't want it. He didn´t even have to do it because it seemed more often that Kyomi somehow made it passed him and threw a basket.

"Daddy, I want to do this ,too.!!! A dunk !!!"

"Mhhh okay. Come here."

"What?"

"Come here. I help you with the dunk."

"Ohh yeah!"

Kyomi walked smiling to him and hold her arms in the air.

"Here princess, hold the ball."

"Okay."

Taiga gave his daughter the ball and lifted her over his head to sit on his shoulders.

"So ready?"

"Yes daddy", she said and chuckled, the basketball was lying on Taiga´s head.

" I run to the basket and when I say 1 I jump. Then you can dunk the ball in the basket."

"Okay."

"Alright."

Taiga ran carefully to the basket while Kyomi sat laughing and shaking on his shoulders ... the image remembered a little of a camel ride.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... go!"

The redhead jumped and Kyomi held the ball firmly over her head, waiting for the right moment.

"Uahhhh daddy, that was too high !!! Hahahaha "

She set up for a shot and dunked the ball into the basket.

"Yeahhh!!! We did it!!! My first dunk! Hahaha"

Kyomi hopped of joy of his shoulders and Taiga laughed.

"Well done princess."

"...wow...", said suddenly someone behind them.

Both were stiff with shock.

 

" I now know where you got your jumping skills ... your father is just as amazing !!!"

Taiga turned around. At the entrance of the basketball court was a little blue-haired boy with hoodie and shorts.

_Uhhh ... that's must be-_

"Ryo !!!!", Kyomi shouted enthusiastically.

Taiga let down his daughter and she ran to him and hugged the boy.

"You are finally here!!"

"Hehehe..." both smiled at each other.

 _I´m totally forgotten...like Tatsuya this afternoon..._ Taiga chuckled a bit.

"Okay princess. I guess I go home. ..maybe the paint is dry and I can finally clean the house. It´s nice to meet you, Ryo. Kyomi told me a lot about you. I´m Kagami Taiga, her dad."

" Nice to meet you ,too. I´m Ryo."

"Okay kids, I´m going. Have fun!!"

"Yeah daddy!!"

"Bye...Kagami...-san?"

Taiga laughed. " Just Taiga is fine."

"Okay bye Taiga."

Both watched Taiga leaving.

"Okay... Rematch? We couldn´t finish our game yesterday."

"Of course!! But this time you start, Ryo!"

.

.

.

They played a while. Ryo made some of his formless shots while Kyomi used her jumping skills. It looked as if they were equally good. Right now it was 4-to-4, the next point would decide it. Ryo had the ball. He dribbled the ball and Kyomi watched every movement of him. Ryo looked at her for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his face and he ran. Kyomi blocked him but he made a fake and ran past her. He was near the basket as he stumbled over something imaginary and his forehead kissed the ground. The ball rolled away.

"Ouch!"

Kyomi ran worried to him.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Ryo sat up and rubbed his forehead, a small tear in his eyes but he smiled.

"I´m alright Kyo-chan. Don´t worry. I just stumbled."

"Hmmm ... no wonder. Look at your shoes....they can speak now !! "

"Damn ... my shoes !!! They were my favorite shoes ...."

"Oh ... I have an idea. Come with me!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him home.

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga stowed the last things away when the doorbell rang, Ryo and Kyomi stood in front of the door.

"Hell-"

"Come Ryo!! Let´s go to my room."

Both disappeared into her room and Taiga was slightly confused.

_Fortunately they are still so young or I would now be worried...._

The redhead sighed and followed the children. At the door, he saw Kyomi rummaging in her closet and a moment later, she hold a shoebox in her hands. Taiga recognized the carton. These were the shoes of Alex.

"What are you doing sunshine?"

"Oh daddy. Ryo had destroyed his favorite shoes...and I thought...maybe he could have the shoes which are too big for me...and I have them twice...so...."

Taiga smiled at her.

"You are a really nice girl. Of course can he has the shoes...if it´s the right shoes size."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you daddy" , said Kyomi and hugged him tightly.

"So Ryo, try the shoes."

"Yes."

He took the box and opened it, but stopped in mid-motion.

Taiga and Kyomi looked confused at each other.

Is something wrong, Ryo?

J ... J ... Jordan !!!!!

His eyes filled with tears of joy.

"These are Super.Fly 2 iD ... in green and black ... they are soooo ... soooo ..... soooo beautiful."

 _The next shoe madman._...thought Taiga.

"Can ...can I really have them?"

"Yeah. They are too big for Kyomi."

"Thank you!!" and Ryo hugged him, too.

"Uahhh! You will crush me!!" ,joked Taiga.

"Okay try the shoes and I make dinner...Ryo, do you want to eat with us?"

"Ehmmm...yes, please. But I have to call my dad if it´s possible."

"Of course you can call him, The phone is in the living room. Wait a moment."

Taiga went to the living room and came back with the phone.

"Here, call him."

"Okay thanks."

Ryo called his dad and asked if he could eat here. After few minutes he hung up.

" Yes I can eat here. Actually my dad is really thankful because he has to work a little bit longer and cannot make it on time home."

"...And your mom?"

"Ehhh...my mom leaved us 3 years ago...so I only live with my dad right now. "

"Ohh...sorry..."

"Don´t worry.", he smiled at Taiga.

"Okay... so what do you want for dinner?"

"Teriyaki Burger"

"Teriyaki Burger", said both at the same time, eyes shining.

Taiga looked at the kids and sighed.

" For real...", he muttered.

"Okay I make Teriyaki Burger." _Why no Cheese Burger?..damn...._

He walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah!! You know Ryo, that´s my favorite food!!!"

Funny! It´s my favorite meal ,too!!"

"So Ryo try the shoes."

"Oh yeah..."

Ryo put on the shoes and they fit perfectly.

"They are awesome, thank you Kyo-chan."

"You know, I have the same one" and she smiled.

"Cool!!!"

.

.

.

 

Taiga cooked and Kyomi showed Ryo the complete apartment. Taiga heard them giggling and laughing all the time and he didn´t really want to know why. After 30 minutes, he was done with the burgers and everyone sat at the dining table. Kyomi drooled and Ryo looked a little shocked at the amount of burgers.

"How ... how many come?"

"Huh? "

"Well ... who is supposed to eat this all?"

Dad and daughter exchanged glances.

"Well...I didn't know how many you want so I made 7 more than usually."

"W-what?! You two eat so much?!"

"Yes?"

"Wow...okay my dad eats also a lot but that´s....impressive."

"Mh...it´s totally normal for us ....but enough of that. Let´s eat..."

"Okay. Itadakimasu!!!"

"Mhhhhhhh!!!! Yummy~~~~~"

Ryo could cry. It was so delicious. He could not remember when he ate something so tasty the last time.

"Kyo-chan you were right. Your dad can really cook....I wish my dad could cook half so good as him. Yummy~"

"Hahaha.... I´m happy that you like it."

"Of course he likes it! You are the best chef ever!"

"Mhhh? He is a chef? "

"Yes daddy is the owner and the chef of this restaurant not far away from here."

"Cool! Can I come every day for dinner....and lunch....and maybe breakfast?"

"Oh..ehm...but your dad would certainly be sad if you're never there..."

"But my dad could come, too."

" Huh...maybe not every time but you can eat with us again...and maybe your dad, too... But it´s better to eat now before it gets cold."

"Okay~"

Ryo was done after 2 burgers while the other two continued to eat pleasurably . Ryo was somehow fascinated by the sight. Actually, he wanted to look under the table, whether they let it fall but he didn't do it at the end. Sometime they were also done and 5 burgers were left. It was about also time for Ryo to go home. Taiga had finished the dishes and looked at the leftover.

" Hmmm ... Ryo? Do you want to take the rest of the burger with home for your dad ... you said he can´t cook and so ... would also be better than throw them away."

"Oh yes. That would be nice. I guess he would love to eat the burgers. Teriyaki Burger is his favorite meal."

 _Another one?_ "Okay I put the burgers in a plastic bag."

"Thank you."

"Here." Taiga gave him the bag.

"Be careful on your way home."

"Yeah and thanks for the shoes and the meal."

"No problem. Every time."

"Kyo-chan, thank you for the shoes, too."  He hugged Kyomi and hesitated but then hugged Taiga as well.

" So I´m goi- ahh wait!! Kyo-chan on the weekend before the school starts again is this summer festival in my school...do you want to go with me to the festival? Taiga you can come, too. My dad is also coming."

"Huh?..." She turned around to look at her dad. "Can I?"

"Yeah why not."

"Jippiiii!!!"

"Great! So I´m going! Thanks again!"

Ryo waved goodbye and ran home. Kyomi and Taiga went back into the living room.

"Ryo is a really nice boy, sunshine."

"Hah, I said so, daddy."

"Yes that´s true. Soo what do you want to watch?"

"Mhhh...Tangled with the pan and the chameleon!!!

"Okay" Taiga chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ehm daddy, are we really on the right corridor?"

They walked holding hands in one of the many corridors.

"Yes princess" _at least I think so...._ "The director told me we should go to the room 318. There should be your teacher waiting for us."

"Okay, if you say so."

Kyomi's new school was huge, especially for a primary school. The school was modern and had extensive cultural and sports facilities. The two have seen already on their way to the room two tennis courts, a baseball field and a indoor swimming pool. Kyomi was thrilled. This school was even better than the one in America where she should go. At the sight of the indoor swimming pool she asked her dad if you can surf here, too, but he denied it ... at least he did not believe it.

"Ahh daddy!! Look there! It´s the room 3-1-8, you were right!"

"Yes. Let´s go inside."

They went into the room and Kyomi ran around and looked at it. In the room were small tables and chairs, colorful posters on the walls, which the children have made. A typical elementary school classroom.

" Look daddy! I can see the gym from here ... I think"  she said, pointing with her finger on the building.

"It´s cool here!"

"I´m glad you like it." _The teacher does not seem to be there._ "Your teacher is not there yet so let's wai-"

"It´s very rude not to tell me, that you are back in Japan, Kagami-kun", said suddenly a voice next to them.

Taiga nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice and Kyomi jumped to her dad's hips, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him while she yelled.He moved his head like a robot to the origin of the noise and found bright blue eyes staring back at him. Taiga sighed.

"Really Kuroko, are you trying to kill me?! Stop giving me a heart attack every time!! How long have you been here?"

" I´m sorry Kagami-kun but I've been here the whole time."

_Whole time my ass!_

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I will show you the school."

"Huh? You are a teacher?"

" No, I'm the tour guide in a tourist group ... of course I am... and this spider monkey is your daughter, I supposed."

Kyomi still stuck to Taiga and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Sunshine, you can let go now. That's your new teacher and an old friend of mine, don´t worry."

She let go slowly and glanced at her dad.

" Don´t worry. Say hello to him."

She looked to Kuroko and timidly raised her hand.

"H-Hello. I´m Kagami Kyomi. Nice to meet you."

Kuroko smiled his rare smile and shook her hand.

"Hello, Kyomi. I´m Kuroko Tetsuya, your new teacher. Nice to meet you, too."

Kyomi looked up slowly and smiled now at Kuroko.

"You have almost the same name like my uncle", she giggled.

"Himuro-kun?"

"Yes. You know him, Kuroko-sensei?"

"Yes. Your dad and I played a few times against him in high school."

"Ohhh cool!!"

Kyomi ran around the room again and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Kagami-kun? I´m a little bit shocked... How did you raised such a friendly and polite daughter?"

"Damn Kuroko, shut up!"

"...I keep asking myself....But why didn't you say that you come back? When did you get here?"

"Puh. Don´t ask. Tatsuya called my maybe 2 weeks ago and asked if I could work at his restaurant. He really needed me that´s why I´m here now."

"And are you okay with it, Kagami-kun?"

"Huh...what do you mean?"

"Well what´s about you and Aomine-kun?"

"Ach Kuroko, that´s over, really. I don´t care anymore. He can be happy with his wife and kids and whatever. I couldn´t care less. It was a stupid crush back then, nothing else.... Kuroko don´t look at me like that!!.... I said stop!! He could be dead or lives in the Antarctica for all I knew!!"

"...Kagami-kun. I know that you didn´t have any partner for the past 10 years."

"I had Caitlin!"

" I mean real love, Kagami-kun."

"Damn Kuroko! I don´t want to speak about my love life or him or anything!! I have Kyomi and that´s all I want."

"But-"

"No, let it be. Didn't you want to show us the school?"

" Okay. Follow me, please."

"Kyomi, we go!"

So they followed Kuroko and he showed them everything important in the school. The finale was the gym where they were going now.

"How is Momo- eh your wife I mean?"

Over the 10 years Kuroko and Taiga remained more or less in contact. Therefore, he knew that Momoi had finally managed to get Kuroko and they married.

"Satsuki-san and Yukina-chan are fine."

"Huh? You call your wife Satsuki- _san_?!"

"....Habits die hard."

"Ehh wait, who is Yukina?"

"Of course my daughter, Kagami-kun."

"Of course?! Why didn´t you tell me?!!"

"...I forgot..."

"How old is she?"

" She is 7 and goes in class 2 after the holidays."

"She is even older than Kyomi?! How could you forget to tell me!!! Really... but congrats!"

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Ah wait Kuroko. Do you have time this evening?"

"Huh..why?"

"Tatsuya asked me suddenly if I could work this evening in the restaurant and now I don´t know what I should do with Kyomi. Could I bring my little princess this evening for maybe 3 hours to you? Please Kuroko."

"Mhhh okay. I think Satuski-san would be happy. But I have one condition. You have to bake cakes for our summer festival. "

" Summer festival?"

" Yeah. On the weekend before school starts we have a summer festival or a welcome party for new students. Each class has something planned, our class bakes cakes."

"Summer festival? Daddy, could it be that Ryo spoke about this? Then it´s means he is in the same school!!! Yeah!!"

"Ao- ehh Ryo-kun? Blue hair and red eyes? You know him, Kyomi-chan?"

"Yes, he is my friend. I met him on the basketball court and he ate with us dinner yesterday."

"Oh..that´s great." Kuroko's eyes widened a little before a knowing smile was to be seen, but no one has noticed.

"So we are here. I think right now is the basketball training. "

"Really? Oh yes! I want to join! Daddy let´s goooo!!!" Kyomi pulled on Taiga´s arm.

" Uahh wait a moment, sunshine!"

"Kuroko, don´t you come with us?"

"No, Kagami-kun. I have to do something."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight and thank you."

"You are welcome. Bye Kyomi-chan, see you later."

" Bye Kuroko-sensei!", said she and ran to the gym door.

"Ach Kagami-kun, don´t be too surprised."

"Huh?"

Taiga followed his daughter to the gym. Inside were dozens of children of different ages. Some practiced dribble, others throw the ball and on a field was a practice game. Taiga laughed when he saw his daughter. She was trembling with excitement and wanted to play.

"Let us first look for the Coach.... Kyomi?"

The red-haired girl had somewhere found a ball and ran now to a basket, jumped and the ball went inside.

"HEY, red-haired girl! That was very good! Do you want to join us?", said someone.

"Huh..." Kyomi turned around and searched for the voice, "do you mean me?"

"Yeah. And? What do you say?"

"Yes of course! Yipiii daddy!!!!"

She ran to her dad. "Did you hear it? I can play too. "

"Yeah. Congratulation."

"Yes she rally can jump high."

The voice was now very close and Taiga looked at the person, his eyes widened.

"Coach?!"

"Bakagami ?!"

Next to him stood his old coach Riko from his high school time.

"Wha- What are you doing here Coach?"

"I´m the coach of this basketball club. You know, it´s easier to train children than stupid high school teens. Kids listen to you...at least most time. Wait- " she looked back and forth between Kyomi and Taiga. "She...she is your daughter?!"

"Ehm yes" , Taiga scratched his head, " this is Kyomi."

"Hey!!! Kyo-chan!!!"

The three had attracted some attention and Ryo was running to Kyomi.

"Oh no, not this," mumbled Riko.

Ryo stopped in front of Kyomi and smiled. " Do you go to this school as well? That's awesome !!! We could go to school together ... and we can play basketball. No one could beat us !!! Yeah !!"!

Riko looked confused to the children.

_How ... why .... no fighting? ... That's surprising..._

She spoke to Taiga. "They know each other? and ... are friends? And you know this?"

Now, Taiga was confused.

"Yeah...why not?"

"Oh..okay..."

 _What does she mean?_ ,Taiga wondered.

"Aho-Ryo!! You can not just stop the game! Go back!"

Besides the coach stood suddenly a little girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah, yeah ..." Ryo ran back, "you're such a pain in the neck", he muttered.

"Bakagami, may I introduce, this is my sweet daughter Hikari. She will be in the same class as Kyomi."

"Hel-...lo? Ehh coach what is she doing?"

Hikari scanned him up and down, eyes wide, almost drooling.

" Mom you were right! Oh god, he's not even at his limit."

"Okay .... "

Now, Hikari analyzed Kyomi. "Oh... she is amazing, too. Look at her legs. I can't even see her limit. Her specialty must be jumping and running ... wow ... "

"Daddy" , Kyomi leaned to her dad, "she is creepy. Why is she looking at me like this?"

Taiga patted her hair. "She will not do anything." ... _like her mom....really creepy._

He leaned down and whispered in his daughter's ear, " never eat her or her mother´s food, okay?"

Kyomi nodded.

"Bakagamis! What are you whispering?"

"Ehh nothing Coach Riko ... believe us."

"No coach Riko anymore. Coach Hyuuga."

Taiga's jaw literally dropped. "What? You and Hyuuga-senpai?"

_Oh poor guy_

"Well...congrats..." _I guess._

"Okay sunshine. Maybe it´s better for us to go now. Sorry coach for interrupting your training."

"Don´t worry. See you soon, Kyomi."

"Yeah Coach. Bye."

Taiga and Kyomi were just about to leave the gym as Ryo shouted, "Bye Kyo-chan, Taiga!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Sunshine it´s only for 3 hours. After I´m done working I come and pick you up. And be nice okay?"

"Daddy, I´m always nice! Hmpf!"

"I know, I know."

The door opened and a little girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes stood before the door. She stared at the two like Kuroko

_Oh I hope she can't do this misdirection thing, too ..._

"Hey you must be Yukina."

"I'm -"

"KAGAMIN !!!" Shouted a pink haired woman and walked to the door. Kyomi chuckled.

"Daddy, you have many friends with funny names for you."

_I wish this would be all ..._

"Kagamin, long time no see! And you must be his lovely daughter." Satsuki crouched down and smiled at Kyomi. "Hello you. I´m Satsuki. Nice to finally meet you."

"You're even prettier than Tetsuya has always said."

"Th-Thanks." Kyomi looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I bet in 2-3 years she has many admirers ... hehehe. But that's no surprise with Kagamin's genes."

" Please Momo- ... Kuro -... oh, so confusing," he muttered. _fuck_

"Kagamin, you can call me Satsuki."

"Okay"

"But she is really beautiful. Can I go shopping with her and Yukina?"

"If she agrees, of course."

"Yes! And Kyomi-chan, do you like Japan? I hope you'll find a lot of friends very quickly."

"I already have one!"

"Yeah? That´s great!"

"Yeah! His name is Ryo and we play basketball."

"Ryo?"

"Yes, Satsuki-san, _this_ Ryo-kun," said Kuroko who suddenly appeared and both redheads tensed. Satsuki got up and looked at her husband then to Taiga.

"Oh! ...Ohh~!!!!" She clapped and laughed.

" I´m happy for you! So come in Kyomi-chan. Let´s have dinner together."

Taiga looked to Kuroko in horror . He still knew of his high school time that Kuroko maybe just could boil an egg and Satsuki should be even worse .... bubbling, from the plate running food.

" Don´t worry, Delivery service."

The redhead sighed in relief.

" Thank goodness. I was really afraid. Good, princess. I have to go. Have fun! I´m back in 3 hours."

"Okay daddy. See you later." Taiga gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and went to work.

"Okay girls, let´s eat!"

 

* * *

 

 

Taiga loved his new job. The colleagues were all nice and although there was a menu he could be creative ... the best thing for a chef!

The evening went well and the restaurant was full. Most of the guests had already their food and Taiga was just ready to clean his place as unnoticed for him a new guest entered the restaurant and went to the counter.

Behind the counter, the black-haired waitress was just to write a list for the next champagne and co shopping.

"Yo!"

Touka looked up, paused in her work and saw the new customers, hands in his pockets.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Is this food here to take away, too?"

Touka glared at him a little bit surprised.

" Not really but I can ask the chef. Do you want a coffee at first?"

"Mh, yes."

"Okay." Touka gave him a cup of coffee and then went into the kitchen.

"Kagami-san, I have a customer waiting out there who has asked if he can get takeaway food."

"What? "

"Yes. I know. So what should I answer? No?"

"Mhh...no, say yes. I've just not much to do. "

"Okay", she said, and went back to the blunette.

"The cook gave his consent. What do you like? Here is the menu-"

"Teriyaki burger."

Touka was taken by surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you deaf? I said Teriyaki Burger."

"Ehh excuse me! What did you call me? Deaf ?! Are you an idiot ?!"

"Listen blacky! I don´t want to hear the story of your life or one of your little problems. I only want some teriyaki burger because my son loves them. So move your little ass in the kitchen and say it to the chef!"

Touka turned around " Shitty dumbass!", she muttered and went to the kitchen.Inside was the redhead already waiting for her.

"And what does he want?"

"This shitty fucking dumbass wants teriyaki burger !!"

"What? What does he think we are? A fast food restaurant?!"

"Really I don´t know. He said his son loves these burgers."

"Ach okay, I make some burgers. He should wait."

"Okay, Kagami-san."

Touka sighed and walked back to the customer.

"The chef is so gracious and makes you some even if they are not on the menu. Just a moment please."

"Good. Oh your coffee somehow tastes like water." The blunette smirked at her.

Touka wanted to scream or hit him or both but she just went back to the kitchen. Taiga was currently making the burgers. Unfortunately he did not know how many he should make, so he decided to make a few less than usual.

_Will be probably enough ....I guess._

It didn´t takes long until Taiga was done. Touka was just about to take it as he stopped her.

"Wait Touka! Could you please give me your pen and a piece of paper please?"

Taiga quickly wrote a little message and put them into the plastic bag.

"So now you can go."

Touka gave the customer the bag." Here." _Choke on it!_

"It´s about time."

The blunette put the money on the counter and was about to leave when he saw the note.

"What?"

Dear customer

Next time you better read the menu. What do you think we are?

For such silly wishes go next time to a fast food restaurant (even though my burger are 1000 times better !!) We are no fucking BcTonald´s, AHO!!!!

 

"What the hell?!! Hey blacky, I need your pen for a moment."

He grabbed Touka´s pen and wrote a little message on the back of this one.

"Here your pen. Bye."

The blunette took his burgers and left the restaurant with a little smirk on his face.

"Here, Kagami-san! The costumer wrote you a little love letter, too."

 

Dear chef

I'm going to do this next time. At least, I don´t have to wait decades for few crappy burger !!! Really, you're much too slow !! Baka!!!!

 

"Next time he gets nothing!! Such a jerk !!!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s all...  
> What? You haven´t imagine the meeting like this? Actually ,there was no real meeting ...? But they were both in the same house and have even spoken to each other... It doesn't count? Uhh ... okay then maybe next time = D
> 
> Thanks for reading^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it´s me again=D
> 
> Thanks for all your awesome comments! I´m really happy about this!=)
> 
> So here is the next part. Sorry about the mistakes but english is not my first language.
> 
> So here we go~

* * *

 

" Daddy how long? Should not they already be here?"

" Patience sunshine. They will be here in few minutes. Do not worry."

"Oh that takes too long hmph!!!"

Kyomi sat uneasily on the sofa and waited for Ryo and his father to come. It was her first festival in Japan and she was very excited. Every time she met Ryo (and that was in the last week almost every day) he told her about the festival last year, how great it was and how much fun they had in organizing the festival.

Her new class, the 1-C was responsible for the cakes and desserts which will be sold in the cafe of the 1-A. It was a tradition of the school, that the new first classes cared about one thing together - this year a café. The 1-C was responsible for the cake, 1-A serves the customers and 1-B was responsible for the decoration. The aim was to get to know his new classmates as well as the students in the other classes.

Since Kyomi came relatively late, the majority was already done. She used the last week to decide which cake her dad could bake for Saturday. She was often with her dad together in the restaurant for this reason she had enough time to eat through the extensive range of cakes and pies of the restaurant... of course with Atsushi's help. Twice came even Ryo and helped her ... but he was full after 2 pieces of cake. The three looked like critics who surveyed the cake from top to bottom ... or a jury in a casting show.

They were so enthusiastic in their work while Taiga and Tatsuya grinned and made a bet who would be the "Japan's next top cake". At the end it was a chocolate - cherry cake, a yogurt lime one and a strawberry cake. He baked them this morning together with Kyomi and brought the cakes to Kuroko at noon. Now it was almost 4pm. The children had agreed that Ryo and his father come at 4pm to the Kagami's and then they go from here to school together.

"Ahhh where are the-"

Suddenly there was a ring at the door and Kyomi ran like lightning to the door. In front of the door stood ,as expect, a grinning Ryo.

" Ryo !!! Finally !!! I've been waiting for you. Come in!" Kyomi stepped aside to let him in before she looked in front of the door to the left and right.

"Ryo? Where is your dad? I thought he wanted to come along?"

"Yes actually he wanted to come but his boss called him maybe 20 minutes ago that they need him at work. Sorry."

"Mhhhh ... what a shame. Well no matter. The main thing is you're here! "

Kyomi pulled Ryo in the living room. He did not even have the chance to take off his shoes but Taiga was accustomed to this. Kyomi made it sometimes, too.... old habits die hard.

"Daddy, daddy!! Ryo is finally here!!!"

"Hello Ryo!"

"Hi Taiga!"

"Where is your dad?"

"Unfortunately, he has to work and he does not know how long it goes today, therefore I should ask if I could stay here by chance. I bought everything I need with me", he said, and turned around, showed a small backpack on his back.

"Yeah, why not. We have plenty of room. You can put your backpack on the couch if you want."

" Really, Ryo can sleep here ?? Awesome !!! First, a school festival and then a pajama party !!! Yeah !!!"

"Thank you Taiga."

"Yeah, yeah you are welcome. Now let´s go!"

"YESSSSSS!!!!", Kyomi shouted excited and pulled Ryo once again with her. Taiga chuckled.

_What a duo...._

 

* * *

 

 

"...Wow...."

Kyomi's eyes were literally stars and gleamed with enthusiasm while Taiga looked like a fish on land, confused look and a mouth that opens and closes.

"This ... this is not a school event. "

"Why Taiga? "

" Why? I do not know what has happened in the last 10 years, but my school festivals were a little different .... Is not that a little too _big_ for a school festival ?! "

The redhead did not know where to look first. Everywhere were the various stalls. Food, games, crafts, Shops .... nothing was missing. Even a small bouncy castle could be seen.

" Mhh ... no idea. It always looks like this. So come on! I want to show you something Kyo-chan !!" Ryo took Kyomi's hand and all three went on.

"Daddy? What is that what some girls wear here?"

"Huh? ... Oh you mean the Yukata!"

"... so pretty ..."

"You want one? You can borrow or buy them over there." Ryo pointed to a stall a bit further away.

"What does not exist here? Is there also an ATM ?", he ask sarcastically.

"No, but behind the school is a bank with an ATM."

"...good to know... okay sunshine. Let´s go and you can choose a Yukata."

"Really? Juhuuuu!!!!"

They went to the Yukata stall and Kyomi could hardly decide. Ryo helped her and at the end she wore a navy blue yukata with red flowers and black leaves and twigs.

"Wow you look beautiful Kyo-chan!"

"Thanks ... "

"Okay. Right now I want a chocolate banana."

They went to a candy stall and Taiga bought a chocolate banana for himself and a chocolate strawberry skewer for Kyomi.

"Look! The apple looks like you !!" Ryo laughed and pointed at a red candied apple. The Kagamis looked at each other and then again to Ryo before they started laughing.

"Can I have one?"

" Of course."

Taiga bought Ryo the red apple and then they went on. They walked past Takoyaki booths, craft stalls and food stands. The sight of the small squids with its tentacles on the skewer fascinated and disgusted Kyomi at the same time. She had never seen something like this before and made a face.

" ... can you even eat it ?! And I thought the fish on a skewer was weird..."

" Hmmm ... no idea but you can ask the man back there who is chewing on a tentacle."

"Urgh ... no thanks ...."

Kyomi ran literally ahead and stopped in front of a stall with a duck game. The task was to fish the ducks which had on the bottom a colored dot. Depending on the color you get a different score. A total of 10 ducks per trial were allowed to be fished.

"Daddy, can I try it?"

"If you want."

Taiga paid and handed Kyomi the fishing rod. She began immediately and caught after a few tries her first rubber duck.

"Look daddy!! I got a green one!"

"Oh that makes 20 points. Great sunshine."

" Yosh, next one!" Kyomi fished 4 more rubber ducks before she held the fishing rod to Ryo.

" Here you can too!"

"Oh thank you Kyo-chan. "

Now Ryo tried his luck and Kyomi cheered for him. At the end they had a green with 20 points, 2 blue with 10 points and 7 white each with 5 points. Overall, they had 75 points and took 3 One Piece beverage cans. Taiga got Law, Kyomi Luffy and Ryo Bartolomeo. They walked for a while.

" OH! What's this?" Kyomi pointed to a booth full of masks.

" You can put the masks for example one the side of your head - like the girl there. "

"Coollll !!!! Daddy ?? ~ " She looked at him with wide, shinning eyes.

Taiga facepalmed and smiled.

" Because of you I become poor ... but okay. Pick what you want you two. "

"What? Me too?"

"Sure why not. "

The stand could offer a large selection. From animals over fairy creatures to anime figures everything was available. While the two are mutually advise, Taiga looked around a little. Everywhere were families to be seen. Children played, laughed and ate cotton candy or chocolate fruit. Behind him ran just two girls in Yukata with small balloons around the wrist and a big Chopper lollipop in the other hand.

Beside him stood a woman who tried a monster mask while her baby slept in a stroller ... probably a boy, judging by the colors of the stroller and clothes. The woman noticed his gaze and looked at him.

"Bakagami..no Bakagamis..and Aho-Ryo?"

Taiga was a little shocked as the `monster woman` suddenly spoke with him.

"Coach? What are you doing here?"

"Really, Bakagami !! The same as you! Enjoy the festival and buy masks."

_and why exactly a monster mask ?? ... well although ..._

"Mhh ...", Aida looked at the mask." Okay I take it. I´m sure Junpei will like the mask."She leaned to the stroller to look for her wallet.

Taiga looked at her skeptically. _Hyuuga-senpai and monster mask ... well I do not know ...._

"Wait !!" He looked between her and the stroller back and forth.

"The last time I saw you, you had a 6 year old girl and no baby boy .... Either you have such a child who goes back in time or you smuggle children .... or can you buy it here ,too ? ...." Taiga looked around in amusement.

"BAKAGAMIIII !!!!" She hit him with the newly purchased mask.

"Ouch ... damn coach! What was that ?!"

" Stop watching so many stupid movies Bakagami. Have you ever had the idea that this is simply my son ?!"

" Really Coach. Do you really think I´m _that_ stupid?!"

" Hmph ... do you really want an answer?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Come on Coach ... " Taiga sighed. " But really what's his name?"

" This little boy is Akio. "

" Hey little boy, were is your sister?"

"She is ill that´s why Junpei stayed at home with her."

"Oh. I hope she will be better soon."

"Thanks... and what are you doing here? Family trip?"

"Yeah...you could say so..."he let his gaze wander to Kyomi and Ryo and smiled.

"Daddy, daddy can I get this lion mask?"

"And can I get this dragon mask Taiga?"

"Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee!!!!", said the two at the same time.

"Alright Kagami. Have fun with your family. It´s time for me to go home and feed Akio and to check on Hikari. I cannot leave Junpei alone for too long."

"Do this. Bye."

"Bye." Aida grabbed her mask, put it in the stroller and went home.

" So daddy, can we? We also found a make for you ... look! There is a tiger mask!"

" Oh no please, princess. I'm too old for this! And a tiger..come on! "

" Please daddy, do it for us!!!"

"Us???"

"Yeah, Ryo thinks it´s funny, too."

"Huh...stuff it! Okay...." Taiga sighed.

" Okay so lion, dragon and tiger right?"

"Hmmm and perhaps also the panther?"

"And why the panther yet?"

"Well ... my dad is like a panther ... fast, flexible but often just lazy. And he can´t be here because he has to work. So I thought ..."

_Panther huh ..._

Taiga sighed." Okay ... I don´t care. Maybe a frog or Naruto, too? Anpan man is also there ...."

"No we don´t need them. "The kids laughed and Taiga rolled his eyes.

The redhead bought the 4 masks and thought maybe he really needs an ATM soon. The children put their masks on the side of their head and Taiga after some persuasion too. They walked past other stands with dumplings with salad and egg or sugar paintings on edible paper when they stopped in front of a stage. There was a man speaking about today's competitions.

"          5:15 pm the big eating contest

            5:45 pm steeplechase

            6.15 pm catch the goldfish

            6:45 pm Quiz

Everyone can join. 7:15 pm is the highlight of the festival, the big firework.

In 10 minutes starts the next competition, the eating contest. Who can eat the most bowls of ramen in 10 minutes wins. who ...."

"Oh oh oh daddy, daddy, daddy!!! This is my strength !! I can do this !! I want to join !!" Her eyes shone.

"And ... I want to catch the goldfish. "

"Huh? You can do that?"

"Yeah. In the summer, my dad and I go always in the forest or mountains to catch crayfish and other small animals."

"Oh, that´s cool Ryo!!"

"Okay then let's go to register you, sunshine. The other competition is later."

They went to register Kyomi and a short time later she sat with five other children on stage. While the man explained once again the contest, Kyomi waved and grinned. The first noodle soups were placed in front of the participants and it started. Neither Taiga nor Ryo had the slightest doubt that Kyomi wouldn't win. And so it happened. While the other ate 2-4 bowls, Kyomi ate 7 bowls and would definitely have eaten even more if the time would not have to end.

" And the winner is Kagami Kyomi !!! Congratulations !! The big award ceremony is at the end of the day at 7pm with the other winners together. Until then, have fun and in 15 minutes it then proceeds with ... "

"Daddy I won yeah !!!!" Kyomi came ran off the stage and jumped into her father's arms.

"My little winner."

"Hihihi .." Kyomi grinned at him.

"Congrats Kyo-chan! You were awesome! "

Taiga let Kyomi down. "Well ... actually, I've only eaten hihihi. "

"Okay. We still have 45 minutes until your contest starts, Ryo. Let's go somewhere else."

Her next stop was a game booth where you had to hit the small balloons with darts. This sounds easier said than done. The balloons were very stubborn and didn´t burst so easy. In the end they managed just 3 of 10 and got some sweets as a consolation prize.

Next, they wanted to go to the café of the first classes to see how it is going. Kuroko was the supervisor and told them that the cakes were a great success and they were eaten first. In the cafe there was still a large crowd which is why the three weren't long there and went to Ryo's class. There you could make origami or paper lanterns. Ryo folded a paper crane and Kyomi tinkered with the aid of Taiga a lantern.

Slowly it was time for Ryo's grand entrance and they went back register him to catch goldfish. On stage was a large aquarium with many fish and each participant was given a small fan with paper in center.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. This is the penultimate competition for today. The rules are simple. Catch as many fish as possible without tearing the paper surface. Whoever catches the most fish wins. Of course everyone can take their fish home. So let us begin."

The first participant was a blond boy who was highly concentrated. He followed the fish with his eyes, his tongue was hanging in the corner of his mouth. He lashed out vigorously, but unfortunately the paper tore on the impact with the water without coming even close to the fish.

 

The next was a girl. This even managed to catch a fish, then screamed due to the wriggling fish and let everything fall ... the fish landed back in the aquarium. The third participant was again a boy and he got 2 fish out of the water before his paper tore.

The last was Ryo. Kyomi sat on Taiga's shoulders and kept her fingers crossed for Ryo. Ryo managed thanks to his skill and speed to get the first fish without problems. Shortly thereafter, landed 3 more in his bowl before even his paper tore. A man put the fish in a plastic bag with water and handed it to Ryo.

"The winner is A-"

"YEAHHHHH !!!! Ryo !!!!" cried Kyomi thrilled on Taiga's shoulders.

"- ne Ryo!! Congratulations!!!"

"Thank you." Ryo held the bag in the air and grinned at Kyomi. Shortly after, he was back beside them and Kyomi back on the floor.

"Here Kyo-chan. For you." He held out the fish.

"But- you caught the fish."

"Yes but you have given me your shoes and a lot of more. So I want to give you the fish. "

"Ohh thank you very much !!" She hugged him and took the bag. Inside swam a orange / gold fish, one black and two orange / black patterned fish.

Since the award ceremony was not far away they stayed and watched the last competition, the quiz. The questions were from different subjects and Ryo and Kyomi guessed enthusiastically. At the end won a brown-haired girl.

"Okay, now is the big award ceremony. Each winner, please come on the stage." One after another came the 5 winners on stage ... probably there was another competition before the eating contest.

Pride were the winners on stage. Taiga was also very proud of his two winners.

" Okay ... your price is ... you are allowed to come to school on Monday!"

The winner looked to the man, a boy was particularly horrified. The audience laughed.

"Okay, okay. It was only fun but you have to come to school anyway. "

Everyone got a certificate, a Pikachu lollipop and a bag of cotton candy. In the end, they even took a photo of the victors, all together and then individually if they wanted. However, Ryo and Kyomi would rather have a photo together. A woman took the picture as Ryo suddenly had an idea.

"Taiga !!! Can you come here, too? "

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on I want a picture of us three together as a memory .... This is possible, isn´t it photographer- san?"

The photographer chuckled.

"Of course we can do this."

Now Taiga stood smiling between the children. Kyomi had wrapped an arm around his leg and held with the other hand proud the fish in the camera. Ryo made a "V" with his fingers and grinned at the camera.

The highlight of the festival was the beautiful fireworks. The children watched with wide eyes and open mouth. It was the grand finale of a really beautiful day. When it was over, they went on their way home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After doing the fish in a small aquarium, Taiga had made dinner and although Kyomi had already eaten 7 bowls, she ate as always.

After dinner they decided to watch a movie. After much back and forth it was `The Road to El Dorado`. On the TV were the credits of the movie and it was time to go to bed. The children wore already their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. Taiga was making the dishes as he heard as a muffled bang.

_What are they doing..._

He went into Kyomi's room and caught the two with a big mattress.

"Oh let me guess. This is the mattress from the guest room where Ryo should sleep. "

"Exactly daddy, but the mattress was suddenly here ... like shwupp !!"

"Ach ?! It walked on its own in your room?"

"No idea ... probably. Maybe the mattress would rather sleep with its friend here ..."

"Soso .... ... you two ... It will be all fine by me, Ryo can sleep in your room but you can´t talk all the night, okay?"

"Yes daddy !!"

"Good. Now hush, hush. Go to bed. Sleep well you two."

Kyomi crawled to the end of her bed to give her dad a kiss.

"You too, daddy."

"Good night, Taiga."

"Sleep well you two."

Taiga turned off the light and closed the door. Then he went back into the kitchen.                  

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taiga could swear that he had heard the two talk and giggle almost the whole night. Amazingly, both were up early and now are running cheerfully through the apartment and play something since breakfast. In the beginning, he thought they were playing tag but after some time they suddenly shouted something and giggled. He was just grateful that under him the apartment was free otherwise it would have certainly already rung.

_The main thing they have fun ..._

Taiga had disappeared after breakfast in the kitchen, trying to create new cake for the restaurant. Kyomi has suggested a chocolate cake ...her favorite cake. Therefore, he baked a chocolate yogurt cake with pomegranate / passion fruit mousse, which was in the middle of the cake. On the cake he wanted to paint with the rest of the mousse, chocolate cream and dark chocolate flowers .... maybe a lotus flower, orchid or lily ... he wasn´t quite sure. First, the freshly baked cake had to cool down. In the meantime, he cleaned up the kitchen.

He heard the children running around in the living room as he began carefully to paint with the dark chocolate small branches and leaves.

_Don´t shake ..._

He had just finished the first leaf when the doorbell rang. Suddenly a small elephant ran to the door ... could only be Kyomi. She opened the door and starred on the new guest.

"Yo! You have to be Kyomi, I guess. I´m Ryo´s dad. He told me a lot about you. Thanks for always playing with him."

"Oh yes! That´s me. Nice to meet you!" She gave him her best smile and opened the door wider. "Come in!"

"Eh no thanks. I don't want to bother you. I'm just here to pick up Ryo."

" Hmmm ... too bad but okay. Wait, I'll get him."

She ran into the living room to Ryo to let him know. Daiki watched her run away and smiled slightly.

_Ryo said she looks like Akane? ... I don´t know ... her smile and hair remind me more of someone else ...._

 

" Ryo!!! Your dad is here! He wants to pick you up."

"What now? Pity."

Taiga had just finished with the chocolate leaves and the red / orange mousse as the lower part of the petals. He already thought it was Ryo's  father and collected Ryo´s prices of yesterday, he had like Kyomi spread everything across the kitchen table. He did the cotton candy, the lollipop and the two masks in a plastic bag when his eye fell on the certificate.

_So ... which one is his-_

His eyes widened and he almost let the sheet fall.

 

certificate

The first place in the `catch the goldfish` competition goes to Aomine Ryo.

he -

 

Taiga did not continue to read, his eyes stick to one word.

"A -.... Aomine ...?"

In this moment came Ryo around the corner.

"Taiga, Taiga my dad is here."

The redhead looked at the paper and then to Ryo before he averted his gaze.

_This is a huge coincidence ... I´m very sure there are more than one Aomine in this world ...._

_...look at him ... Really! Are you blind? He has the same skin and hair color ... he already looks like Aomine in small..... and he also loves basketball ..._

_... but that doesn't mean something ... many kids like basketball .... and his eyes are also different and he is not such an ass as Aomine was sometimes ...._

_....Hadn´t Akane red eyes?.... and of course...he can has another character....... and the age could fit, too ...._

"Argh ... On which side are you , head!" hissed Taiga. "What am I thinking here for a crap!"

"Unfortunately I have to go now-"

Taiga growled softly.

"Eh Taiga? Is everything okay?"

Taiga looked at him, he could see the concern in Ryo's eyes. Taiga smiled at him, hoping Ryo wouldn´t see right through him.

"Yeah, yeah. I´m fine. Don´t worry. Here are your prices and the masks from yesterday. It was a very nice day."

He put the document in the bag and gave it to Ryo.

"Thank you, Taiga." He hugged him.

"Can I come again?"

"Of course!!!...But now I think it´s time. Your dad is waiting in front of the door, isn´t he? He didn´t come in , right?"

"No he is in front of the door."

_Thankfully..._

"Won´t you come with to the door?"

"Ehhh sorry but I'm very busy right now, okay? Next time."

"Hmmm, okay, Taiga. See you."

"Yeah. Bye."

Taiga breathed deeply after Ryo was gone. _Really why now... maybe I´m wrong ... how likely is it that ... huh ..._

"Dad! I´m done. We can go!!"

Ryo ran to his dad.

"Thank you Kyo-chan for everything. I had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah me, too."

"Dad look what Kyo-chan's dad bought me .... a dragon mask and for you got one too. It is a Panther. "

"Uhh..yeah.. they are great ... where is her dad? Isn´t he here?"

"Yeah but he is very busy in the kitchen. "

"Mhh okay ... I don't mind."

"Bye Kyo. It was nice to meet you. Come Ryo, let´s go."

"Bye Kyo-chan!"

"Bye!"

Ryo quickly put on his shoes and walked out of the apartment. He waved Kyomi goodbye and she was closing the door as Daiki noticed something on the wall and he stopped her.

What?....wait...such a dumbass!!...

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enough for today=) I hope you like it.
> 
> See you next time and thanks your reading!=)


End file.
